Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Planet Diary Series -
by AveraxMagna
Summary: Get a more in-depth of the "Sports Village" Saga from different POVs of many characters from various sports anime including: Gou Matsuoka, Sousuke Yamazaki, Eijun Sawamura, and more! The secrets of Planet Olympia, Aqua Duniya, Bota Duniya, and other realities begin here in these exclusive entries! (Note: it's still part of the Free! ESC saga hence the umbrella title is in Free!)
1. Diary 1: Flight of the Phoenix

**_Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Complete Diary Collections  
_**

 ** _フリー！ エターナルスイムクロニクル_ _– 完全なダイアリーコレクション_ **

In supplement to _**Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Sports Village**_ -, I will be writing diary entries and mini-mini-stories that take place in the following realms:

Phoenix, Arizona of Beta!Earth  
*An Alternate Phoenix, AZ (in _Flight of the Phoenix_ )

Aqua Duniya

Bota Duniya

Olympia

...and other realities (but too much spoilers at the moment)

These stories are originally "tumblr" exclusive but because I love this fandom from here to the ends of the universes, I will post all of the content here as well as on AO3. _This project will continue up until Spring 2016 when the "Movie Fanfiction" gets released._

* * *

 **Diary #1: Flight of the Phoenix – Seven Days Diaries**

~ Special Edition Stories ~

 **Synopsis** : While traveling through realms to Olympia, the Magic Six land in a massive city in a land without magic! Discover the untold story of the team in these new short diary entries along with. There are clues and personal thoughts scattered throughout that will lead up to the main plot so don't miss out!

* * *

 ** _Day 1: Crash-landing Tuesday_**

My name is Haruka Nanase, and I've been traveling with my friends Makoto, Nagisa, Alexa, Rei, and Rin. We were sent by our royal families from Aqua Duniya on a journey to reach a planet called Olympia. Our journey has not been an easy one so far; we've been entering the wrong place at the wrong time.

Rin was acting up again at Gaardus after falling into some desert with a great city in the distance. Nagisa was happy and already running around with the sand while Rei is trying to calm him down. Makoto is suggesting that we should go find a place to swim or somewhere to cool off from this excessive heat.

However, I think it would be better if we only had our Suiei Powers activated so we could make an oasis of our own and to not deal with this place.

Anyway, we headed down to the city which was called "Phoenix" and there seems to be a bunch of houses and settlements with designs far different than our home.

Our friend, Gaardus has been taking us from world to world. He was given to us as our guide and carries quite powerful magic that may be even stronger than our own. Anyway, it appears that we're going to some fancy lodging called "Marriott".

We got into the hotel and we managed to get ourselves a room. Of course Rin has to hog the pillows and Nagisa will definitely snore happily tonight. I still can't believe this entire journey so far but I am glad we are able to get some sort of sleep. Now we just have to wait for Gaardus's dimensional traveling power to reactivate via his earring.

See you guys later.

– Haruka Nanase

* * *

 ** _Day 2: Water Wednesday_**

Despite how upset I was at first for not arriving on Olympia, I am actually excited to see the wonders of this world! My name is Rin Matsuoka and my name may sound a bit feminine, but I am a boy!

This is perhaps one of the many worlds we are visiting even though we're not on course. I just hope our birdie friend will be able to get us to the correct place soon!

In the meantime, I'm enjoying this city and the people seem to be going through their own lives and duties. However, Gaardus has detected some criminal activity heading towards our direction so we left and headed out west, entering the suburbs.

We were looking for any pool openings for us to swim and even though there were so many of them, a bunch of places were community parks which had a "cost". Much to Haru's dismay of course.

"Could you stop that?" asked Haru as he looked at Rin's smirk.

I looked at him and answered, "We'll get your pool in soon and we'll see a sight for sure!"

We arrived at one of the western suburbs called "Surprise" and saw many people out at the community park and the pool. With not much else to go, Gaardus gave us the payment that we needed to get inside and we finally got a chance to cool off.

Some of the girls were trying to swoon on us but thanks to a bunch of the little kids around, they sure kept us occupied. Alexa seems to enjoy the children along with Makoto and Nagisa.

With two lanes opened for us, Haru and I made our race….a fun one. Nothing too serious but I must admit, he's definitely got something in him…perhaps his Suiei power is activating?

Either way, the race ended in a tie and I exchanged a high five to him, saying that he was "Heated up."

"Not really," replied Haruka.

Nagisa turned his head and saw two boys, one of which looked like Alexa and Sergi! I turned my head and sure enough, it was them! But the elder brother's hair was much shorter and seemed a bit strong but not as athletic as Alexa.

The two brothers eventually left with two older folks, talking about something with 'Autism' and research.

I asked Gaardus what world is this…and he answered, " _A world that must not interfere with another world like this one._ "

Of course none of this made sense but Gaardus plans to set up a "tent" for us to sleep for the night later.

Anyway, I gotta run but I'll pass the baton to Nagisa. See ya! And remember, "For the Team!"

– Rin Matsuoka

* * *

 ** _Day 3: Discovering on Thursday_**

I wish you could see this town! It's been great so far! Lots of fun and amazing places! Our new friend was able to find another, smaller hotel in this town of Surprise (And yes that is a name, I'm not putting a pun on "surprise", LOL.).

After spending the night inside a tent, we arrived at one of the "town park" area called Litchfield Manor. Gaardus told us that this area had a lot of "playing grounds" with swings and slides and climbing things for the little children. We got to see some families spending time with their loved ones too at these places.

I wish Rei-chan could do one of these too with me when we get back home…we've done plenty of beautiful things like going out to the beach and exploring the island but…hehehe, Rei-chan is definitely someone who I cannot leave alone.

Of course, Gaardus was very generous and provided us something to eat; lots of bento boxes made from our cooks using Mako-chan's late mother recipe. They're so delicious but I feel bad for Mako-chan losing his mother years ago. (Don't repeat what I said!)

Afterwards, I saw what looked like "ice cream" but it was a truck that had them. I dragged Rei-chan along with the others to have a nice, cold treat to stay cool off from this strange heat. The last time we were in such heat was in Ignis Magna where some scary-robot-looking beast pretended to be nice but was a fraud and had evil plans for his kingdom. Hopefully the civilians there overthrew their king and restarted their new lives.

Anyway, we made an interesting discovery of a stadium that we learned from our parents; a "Baseball Stadium". My father once told me that long ago, it was a popular sport in that "world" before it was destroyed. I never thought I'd get to see this in person but it looks fun. The audience seems very cheerful for their teams.

Eventually, it was sundown and we had to find a place to stay. Thanks to Rin-chan's vision, we found ourselves at this place called Windmill Suites.

Anyway, I'm going to sleep now with Rei-chan, see you guys later!

– Nagisa Hazuki

* * *

 ** _Day 4: A Beautiful Friday!_**

If I had to describe one word about this city; Beautiful! Just beautiful!

The city of Phoenix (after I analyzed some of the maps) seems to have a ton of businesses, touristy places, and definitely tons of sand (okay maybe too much sand isn't 100% beautiful but it's better than the world of fire).

So we had our breakfast at the hotel before we moved on, heading back East but Gaardus suggests we also go a bit north towards the mountains. We decided to take on a "taxi" van that was able to house the seven of us though Gaardus decided to stay above the car to keep an eye on us.

I love traveling to beautiful places…but I guess I do miss home (Don't tell Nagisa-kun about this!) at times because of the peaceful atmosphere of our kingdom.

Alexa's smile is really warm and welcoming; he's always so cheerful even in times that may appear to be painful and angst. Nagisa is the same too but something about Alexa is 'different'…something I shouldn't be talking about. Either way, Nagisa-kun and I we swore to be our destiny together so I do hope we'll be able to establish our relationship more and more.

Just hopefully he'll learn to take in more responsibility…or maybe is it me not being as open?

Anyway, enough rambling…we arrived to a series of mountains for a tour that Gaardus must have done research on (I don't know how a bird can do this but…probably one of his magical tricks) this area and we got to climb up and before our eyes, we came across a nice sized lake: "Lake Pleasant". And indeed it is the perfect name!

We were given a 2-hour tour around as we were awed by the place. Haruka-senpai was about to strip off but Gaardus locked his temptations. (Phew, such great magic this bird has.) However, at the end of the tour, there was a beach area that we were able to attend to. From there, we shifted our clothes to our swimsuits and splashed free into the lake!

Some people were fishing too while a handful of people were cooking food and playing games. Rin and Makoto decided to write some letters back to our friends and family. I should probably do the same too before this day is out.

Remember to keep positive and stay happy!

– Rei Ryugazaki

* * *

 ** _Day 5: Slippery Slope Saturday_**

How the time goes by very quickly; it's already Saturday and Gaardus hasn't recharged yet! I do hope we can make our way to Olympia soon and set forth our mission.

Anyway, we returned back to downtown and rested up for the night. However, I had a strange dream…of a place. I think it is here in the city somewhere so I asked Gaardus to enter my mind and sure enough there was something that seemed fascinating.

Before the others woke up, he told me that the "me" in this reality didn't have magic but was once a swimmer. Sadly, he gave up after not looking like the way he wanted to be but his Sergi was Autistic (unlike my brother back home on Aqua Duniya) and he decided to pursuit in finding a way to help him recover.

I wish I could meet him but after what happened the other day, Gaardus forbade me to do so. He said it could risk the time-space continuum. I tried to ask him why but he didn't want to answer. I wonder what sort of secrets he knows.

Regardless, the others woke up and we headed out for the day once more; this time, we headed down to an Art Museum which was filled with so many neat arts and crafts and some paintings done by this worlds' famous artists. We have something back at home like a museum but it's more like a temple and a place to worship. However, there is a section that includes ancient artifacts and works done by the people long before us.

After the museum we went out to some local café for some lunch. Haruka was a bit disappointed for not finding anything with mackerel but I was able to have my tuna sandwich (I think he was a bit jealous of me? Lord have mercy if that's the case!). I was about to give him my half even though I wasn't too sure if he'd eat other fish but Rin told me not to worry with a wink. (I think he's got something up his sleeve.) Makoto could only chuckle as he knows my happiness is something too precious.

Speaking of Makoto, I seem to sense something about him…something strange. My power to understand feelings and emotions…I am a bit worried about him.

Anyway, we spent another afternoon of walking around and going out to another pool area until the evening. Once more, we got to a hotel after dinner and rested up again (Wow, I hope Gaardus has enough money for shopping! There's a few thing I'd like to get back to bring home for my family!)

See you guys later!

– Alexa Marotta

* * *

 ** _Day 6: Special Sunday_**

Hey guys,

Makoto is finally taking his entry in to write. I decided to wait till the others were done because I have a lot of thoughts about things; both here and back at home.

My love, Alexa…I think he's starting to figure out what is wrong with me. The truth is, it's my fault…long ago, I failed to protect him…and now, I am burned with a ticking bomb inside my mind, worried that "day" will arrive here sooner than we expect.

Rin knows about this too since he one day saw those strange markings on Alexa. However, I told him to keep it down because we don't know if the others can see it too or not. I'm worried that if Alexa finds out especially, he will be in total shock and disbelief.

Despite this pain, we continued our journey through town. I decided to research with Gaardus to locate some apothecary or anyone with supernatural abilities. However, the only "Google Results" (at some library we went to since Rei wanted to read some books) we are getting are pharmacies, witchcraft and other messy topics that just don't match the magic back home.

Deciding to take another day out, we went to the Phoenix Desert Botanical Garden during the day and later went to a shopping mall that had filled of goodies that we've never seen before. I told Gaardus to send some of these souvenirs back to our friends and family on Aqua Duniya.

By sundown, we were at another restaurant and the people were partying away, having a great blast. Rin and Haru-chan decided to dance as well as Rei and Nagisa.

I look at Alexa in his sun-golden eyes as I have swear to him that I will one day fulfill my "research" that will help him. Alexa takes his hand out to me and we both got up to join the others, making our way through the night.

I have to rest up now. Please pray for our journey and for a miracle of this deadly, terminal, spell.

– Makoto Tachibana

* * *

 ** _Day 7: Clear Blue Monday_**

Hello Everyone,

My name is Gaardus (well it's actually an alias but don't tell the others) and I am a Phoenix. I was bestowed and born with many amazing powers. World and Dimensional Traveling is one of them.

Before we sought out to Planet Olympia, I was called in by their royal parents that were still around; King Tachibana, King Toraichi Matsuoka, and King Magnus. Knowing the potential dangers that the boys were about to face, I was given orders that I purposefully set six different worlds. (Actually it was seven because this unexpected trip to this desert city of Phoenix was not planned for).

In order to prevent anymore chaos, I will clean out their memories of this town and save them to my collection of notes. Maybe one day I'll give these memories back to them…after all, this was a field trip that I'll certainly never forget (and for them too once I give them back these days)!

Anyway, we set out for another trip in the city again, heading to a "Zoo" with many different animals. Nagisa was already fascinated by this and enjoyed the exhibits, especially the Aquarium. Rei was able to observe and look at the butterfly cage while Rin was looking at the sharks.

We ate lunch as well as the day was getting really hot again for the seventh time. According to the time of the year, this region is having the warmest temperatures around during the day.

I look at each of the boys and they all remind me of a special group of men who also had astonishing powers of their own and fought their own battles along the way. However that is a story for another day…for now, all of them are very precious to each other and to their family and friends.

Nagisa glomping behind Rei while Rin wrapping his arm around Haru…Alexa resting his head on Makoto's shoulder…all cuteness! However, it won't be long till either of the couples start to play on each other and exploring deeper into their hearts.

I look up to the skies as they were very clear blue with the sun shining so bright like back home. Moments later, my earring finally glows blue as the others looked at me with a hint of disbelief.

"It is time…Magic Six. We must resume our quest to Olympia!"

"Are we going to come back to this city?" asked Rin.

"Someday," I replied.

"But there's like so much to explore here!" answered Rei.

"And so will Olympia," I answered, "But no worries. You all will have your memories safe within us. Now then, let us go outside to find a spot that no one will be watching."

We found ourselves at another local park nearby as Alexa sensed his alternate self flying up high in the skies on a special vehicle with wings wider than the road.

I smile to him and said, "Fate will be testing you and the others…and who knows? You might be bound to him."

I spread my wings open as the magical circle beneath swirls beneath us, entering through the tunnels of space-time once more…

* * *

 _To Be Continued in_ _ **Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Sports Village – Book 1: Crossroad of Talents**_

 _ **COMING AUGUST 2015: Gou's Memory of the Past!**_


	2. Diary 2: Gou's Memories 1-4

**_Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Complete Diary Collections_**

 ** _フリー！ エターナルスイムクロニクル – 完全なダイアリーコレクション_**

 **松岡江の思い出** **\- Gou's Memorial of Childhood**

 **Entries 1 - 4**

* * *

 **Entry #1**

My name is Kou Matsuoka. I dislike to be called Gou because it sounds too boyish. However, Nagisa doesn't seem to understand that. But I guess it can't be helped for long, could it? Anyway, I'm writing these entries because I'm worried for these guys (especially onii-chan).

These entries here are memories I am trying to recall. Hopefully these will help settle my thoughts down.

In the beginning of this mess, something happened on the Seventh Night of their Purification Ritual; something very bad. I have no idea what happened but I fear it has to do with onii-chan or one of the others. I hope they're going to be okay. Especially now that they're on their way to Olympia, I haven't felt this frightened for years.

Of course what a nice way to start writing? Well, for one…I am a princess. My brother is the prince along with the other members of the "Magic Six". Alexa is the "High Prince" of this land, born with great abilities that is said to have light and water intertwined.

As for me, I'm just an ordinary girl with royalty status. Seeing onii-chan smiling is what keeps such happiness going.

Anyway, I'm going to hide this for now and write more later. See you!

* * *

 **Entry #2**

So as I can recall back, it's been a few days since the purification ritual and the boys are already taking swimming lessons. However, a stranger showed up and was being rather obnoxious (but cute looking) on how he can teach anyone on any sport. In fact, I've never really heard these other games….

"Baseball, basketball, volleyball, tennis, racing cars, and more," he said.

Oh good grief, water is the strongest element out of those things! But from what mother-sama told me, he's said to be part of an ancient legend back when a distant world was once a paradise (more on that later).

I entered to the Hawakotobi Facility and I see the Magic Six, along with Sousuke, Nitori, Seijuurou, Momotarou, and a bunch of other guys taking their training. I see a few girls like Aki Yazaki also taking lessons as well. My brother asked me if I was going to swim too but I declined…he wanted to know why but I was too afraid to answer.

Probably because of what happened that night…when something I saw on Alexa…

However that "stranger" is still there and he's assisting with Sasabe-san on preparing kickboards, noodles and other things. I don't think onii-chan and Haru will need them but Rei though is a bit clumsy still.

Anyway, it's time for me to head back to my duties.

* * *

 **Entry #3**

So about after 1 year of the "Seventh Night"

Rin, Sousuke, Haruka and myself went out to the coastal areas of our island. We had to go meet up with a few fishermen and fruit merchants who were going to head out to Weaston, an island twin of Easton. Apparently, the best resources of food are on those islands which are brought back here for the markets.

After our parents approved, we had to get up early before sunrise, taking a shortcut through the meadows before arriving to the coastline.

The merchants were very nice people and were happy to show us on how the way things work in this realm. We got on the boats and it took about 10 minutes or so to reach to Weaston where there were a few settlements there. I assume it was a group of people who were keeping an eye on the resources.

To my surprise there were also temples here to worship the Suiei Gods, making sure that great amounts of food, water, and other materials were in stock. One of the merchant families, the Shigino's were pulling a net from the lagoon. We were amazed at the amount of fish they caught.

Haruka was already craving for the mackerel of course. He couldn't be much happier than to help out around. If I'm not mistaken, I think he's learning how to cook too. We eventually returned to the island later that morning as the people in the village began to swarm around.

I also found out that I wasn't the only person who didn't want to swim; this guy named Kisumi (from the Shigino family) refused to join. Though his intentions were a bit strange, he was very cheerful on the way things were going.

More later.

* * *

 **Entry #4**

The same year:

Makoto was spending awful a lot of time with Alexa, I've sort of watched the two walk together and even holding hands. I think Makoto seems to be upset about something…I wonder if it had to do with that night. Again, I do not know anything but something is going on and I am trying to listen to what they were saying.

But that's when I saw Onii-chan arriving to the scene as well while Alexa went off to the bathroom. I took my chance to listen to them.

"I thought I was the only one who could see that?" said Makoto.

"I see it too," replied Rin, resting his hand on Makoto's shoulder, "Whatever you did was not your fault. We'll find a way to save him."

My eyes widened in shock as I watched Makoto crying silently but what did they mean by saving Alexa? Did something happened to him?

I later talked to onii-chan that night, hoping he could tell me but he kept saying that it's too dangerous to know. However, he did say that his memory of that night was wiped clean along with the others because our parents must have casted a spell to hide the pain. This shocked me as I wonder if our parents were trying to hide something…

But I said to him to not worry and that the six of them will work together to make the ultimate team. Rin smiled and said, "For the team!"

However, I don't think it's going to be easy for them… _especially Makoto and Alexa…_


	3. Diary 2: Gou's Memories 5-8

**松岡江の思い出** **\- Gou's Memorial of Childhood**

 **Entries 5 - 8**

* * *

 **Entry #5**

2 Years Later from the last entry. (In total 3 years later)

Much time has passed between then and another event that I encountered. However, during those years, the boys were improving their swimming and began to specialize in certain swimming strokes. As for me, I was actually beginning to learn some basic magic. It's quite exciting to learn a few new tricks here and there.

Makoto does really well on the backstroke, Nagisa on the breaststroke, Rei on the butterfly (though he has later learned the rest of them thanks to onii-chan), Haruka on the freestyle, and Alexa and onii-chan learned all of them and mastered. However, onii-chan prefers the butterfly and freestyle especially the latter when he tries to train with Haru.

Sousuke seemed to also like the butterfly and freestyle. I wonder is it because they both want to compete against Haru and Alexa? Or even Rei?

However, they all are getting along quite well more or less so…it's not too problematic.

That is until I ran into him…that strange sorcerer guy while I was going through the meadows alone. I sometimes like to spend my time in peace outside the village. To my surprise he was actually a young-handsome looking man with long, silvery-white hair. His name: Theagenes.

"Your mind is filled with questions little girl. What does your heart desire?" he asked.

I told him that there was nothing I wanted to know but he reassured me that I was after something. I confessed to him about Alexa and the seventh night.

"I can tell you that it was a very dangerous night," he replied, "But that will require a price for you to sacrifice if you must know."

I had to come up with something quick if I wanted to know this truth. However, I saw something handing from the side of his cloak; it looked like a silver orb? It was glowing such an usual power and it was almost as if it was telling me to grab it.

* * *

 **Entry #6**

I quickly snatched the orb from him and he reacted with anger and darkness but I told him to stop and to my surprise; he did.

I asked him a question about his magic and he said that it came from someone with greater power long ago. He also explained to me on how he became the 'Greatest Athlete' in the land of Olympia Magna. To my surprise, it matched the stories and legends I learned from my private lessons and reading the books. This man was not a fraud and his weakness was the orb; anyone who holds it can control him.

I finally asked him about the seventh night of the ritual. And he answered;

 _"A dark being from another realm has cursed Alexa with the Mark of Death."_

I gasped at the answer and made him explain more:

 _"After placing the mark on Alexa, it will eventually kill him on the sunset of his 21_ _st_ _birthday."_

 _"Is there any way to save him?"_

 _"No."_

Realizing how dark this was getting into, I struck a command to him, telling him to never return to this world and to never lay a finger on us or our friends in this world. As he teleported back, I threw the orb to him and I am sure he's not too happy that I violated the deal here.

But at least now things are starting to make some sense. However, I cannot repeat this information to anyone. At least not for a long while.

However, I realized I forgot one thing to ask him about Makoto and his relationship to Alexa. But the more I think about it, I realized it wasn't as necessary.

I must head off to the prayer tower and pray for their safety!

* * *

 **Entry #7**

Watching them learning magic (after mastering their strokes) is amazing! They began their training around 14 years old (Alexa was 13) and I got to even participate a little.

Believe it or not, I do seem to possess some abilities though I am not sure what exactly but it's kinda nice to share something.

Anyway, we were taken to the Prayer Tower but we were finally allowed to enter in one of the most sacred rooms, the "Chamber of the Suiei Gods". This room is very sacred and holy to the royal families and to the Suiei Gods themselves. Prayers are given on the floor above (which is public area) and the energy is drawn from below thanks to the ancient power of the statues.

From what it appears from the statues, six phrases were written down in a strange language but after obtaining the translations, they are as it follows:

Suiei Tachibana – " _I Swim_ "

Suiei Nanase – " _Free_ "

Suiei Matsuoka – " _For the Team_ "

Suiei Hazuki – "For my precious _bonds_ "

Suiei Ryugazaki – " _Together with every beauty_ "

Suiei Marotta – " _Because it is our destiny_ "

On the altar of the chamber lies a mysterious, old-looking book filled with fascinating illustrations. Some of them even looked like Haru, Makoto and the others but it is not quite certain. A few other pages describes a group of legendary kings that were once rulers of the seas until a terrible disaster struck and destroyed the land.

I wonder how many mysteries are out there in this known universe? Hopefully one day we will answer them all!

* * *

 **Entry #8:**

 _(Note: This entry and #9 take place 1 month after the Magic Six departed Aqua Duniya)_

I'm writing this one done for sure because this day marks the 5th Anniversary of the Aqua Duniya Swimming Fes.

When the Magic Six finally mastered their swimming strokes, other competitors joined too and wanted to make a big feast and swimming together. With help from the kingdom, we created a week-long festival with the following days:

 **Day 1** – Welcoming Ceremony/Water Skiing Show/Water Magic Talent Show

 **Day 2** – Start of Opening Tours of the Palace and the Suiei Temple/Prayer Tower to the public (normally it is closed for the royal families only)

 **Day 3** – Swimming Competition Part 1: Team Dolphin vs Team Shark or other teams, etc.

· The Aqua Pool is a set of swimming pools used for competitions. However, it is also used for the public.

 **Day 4** – Swimming Competition Part 2: Individual Medleys, Stroke Competitions

 **Day 5** – Swimming Competition Part 3: Medley Relays (Division 4 or Division 6)

· 4 Means: Backstroke, Breaststroke, Butterfly, Freestyle

· 6 Means: Backstroke, Breaststroke, Butterfly, Butterfly, Freestyle, Freestyle

The Division 6 was created because the Magic Six kept begging to swim together and to not leave anyone out. So after establishing an agreement with the Official Rules, a new division of relays were born.

 **Day 6** – Open Swimming Day to Everyone in the "Aqua Pool".

 **Day 7** – Closing Ceremony, More Magical Shows, Fireworks, Photos, etc.

Of course everyday there are the food markets selling products at a lower price and donations being made to support the sea animal protection squads.

Sadly though they're not here to swim because they are already on their mission to another land. I do hope they can come back soon at least for the swimming days but I don't think that's going to be the case.


	4. Diary 2: Gou's Memories 9-12

**松岡江の思い出** **\- Gou's Memorial of Childhood**

 **Entries 9 - 12**

* * *

 **Entry #9:**

If I had to describe what happened today; it was horror…

All was going well during the Opening Ceremony of the Swimming Fes until a terrible incident occurred!. While the opening music was presenting with the water dancers, the waves churned and grew violent; creating tsunami-like waves.

Thankfully, father-sama, King Tachibana, and King Magnus intervene and used their powers to back away this terrible monster. The Water Knights did their very best to evacuate the civilians and keeping the kingdom somewhat safe but the shoreline coast has become off limits

However, the beast smirked a remark, saying that _"One of your children…soon…will become just like us."_

I had no idea what it meant at first but now that I think about it…what if Alexa is in danger!? After the horrifying secret that I learned from father-sama earlier; what if…no…it can't be!

The monster returned back into the seas but the people in our village were rather horrified (I included). In fear of another danger, the festival has been pushed back a week with extra guards patrolling the area.

* * *

 **Entry #10:**

After things have somewhat settled down, the kingdom had to increase its patrol system. Sousuke, Momotarou, Seijuurou, and Nitori have been busy with their duties in the Water Knights. However, I do try to visit them every now and then even though I should be learning my domestic magic.

But now that I know what happened, I must write this truth down:

Back during the purification rite, Alexa was absorbed into a cloud of shadows where he was sealed with a mark on his body. Father-sama didn't say exactly what it was going to do to him but the more I think about it…if that monster was the one who put it on him…I'm worried that the others are going to face something terrible! If only I wished…to be with onii-chan and the others, I want to be some help for them!

Aki stopped by earlier and said that the Magic Six bought gifts for us and had Gaardus send them here. I opened up one of the packages and it had a photo of them in some strange looking city with the sun in the background. The caption said, "From Phoenix, Arizona 2015".

I never heard of such place but it sounds like that they're having a good time. If I could only travel with them…I would definitely learn the worlds beyond this one.

I could hear Momo screaming in the background as he was enjoying his stag beetle toys (but I think he would have preferred a real living one). Nitori on the other hand received a fancy-looking cup and Sousuke received a golden-coin souvenir that also said Phoenix 2015.

Honestly, how can I go over to that place? I really need to check out this town someday.

* * *

 **Entry #11:**

I decided to go back up to the family attic, looking for a book that had a piece of paper inside. It had a map of what appeared to be a family tree. After a few moments of cleaning the dust, I finally found what I was looking for.

I remembered first discovering this pamphlet years ago but Rin said to not go back up there because we were both caught up in this place years ago and father-sama was really upset by it.

However, I think something's troubling him and I need to figure out what it is. I don't want to be naïve and not understanding what is going on in the past.

I joined up with a few of my friends, Sousuke, Nitori, Awlida, Momotarou, and Seijuurou. We decided to head down to the Jangwa Meadows and perhaps maybe go out to the beach later on to kill some time.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Nitori.

"Maybe your father is trying to spare something?" asked Sousuke.

I told them that the dream I had last night wasn't a good one; it was nothing but fire and screaming and calling someone a monster. Whenever I get dreams about this, it tends to almost be either a warning or a clue.

* * *

 **Entry #12**

 _Daigo's powers are time…one of which he can accelerate or decelerate age. Either way, this power is not controlled and the victim of this will die. I had to keep the kingdom safe and did what I had to do…but was it the right thing? I let fear take over me and it was perhaps a regretful mistake I've ever done._

 _I feel terrible for what I have done, but I had no choice. Daigo…my eldest brother…killed the middle one, Mamoru with his time-based powers. However, I have set a deal with a dark sorcerer to take the memories of my two brothers away from the kingdom and hid them somewhere safe. No one cannot read this note, I cannot even write down the extent of the details…but…I exiled onii-chan to another realm, one of which he must not leave._

 _In doing so, I ascended the throne and married Akeno (originally was meant for Daigo but because of what I've done, I have sinned and forsaken my brothers) and moved on, starting our own family._

 _Forgive me…Mamoru…Daigo…_

I was horrified on what I have read, I thought I believed in my family…I could never understand my father's pain.

Now I do…and he's been hiding this for everyone this whole time.

H-how could I even…however, I don't feel like this is the complete story. My friends are trying their best to read the other entries.

"Gou-san, look at this!" said Momo, pointing me to another entry written just like this but it had something else written on it:

 _I met a golden doggy that promised me to hide all of these memories from the kingdom. He warned me that one way or the other, the truth will be told and I begged him that I will do my best to keep all information hidden and safe._

"Enough you guys," I said, "No matter what it is…I can't believe my father would exile his own family!"

I grab the book and I rush back to the kingdom, upset and saddened at my father. Why did he had to keep this from us?


	5. Diary 2: Gou's Memories 13-16 (END)

**松岡江の思い出** **\- Gou's Memorial of Childhood**

 **Entries 13 - 16 (END)**

* * *

 **Entry #13:**

A lot of things have happened in the last few days…especially today.

Father-sama finds me in the room and I got a bit upset at him and he knows that his actions were from fear and cowardice. However, he confessed to me that no matter what happens, that he will find a way to make us the family that we've become; both onii-chan and the team.

However, the conversation didn't last when King Tachibana rushed in and warned us about a nightmare he had that may be linked to Mako-chan!

We rushed to the prayer tower when I heard Chigusa rushing to me saying Kisumi has returned. My father told me to go out and see the commotion so I went out and sure enough; Kisumi and Hayato were back and alive! Everyone cried with joy and relief to see the Shigino brothers once more.

It turned out that he was also on planet Olympia where onii-chan and the others were at. However, he said to us that he has to go back and help them and has entrusted me to keep an eye on his brother. I do hope he'll be alright though.

Hayato plans to go swimming so I better go with Sousuke and the others and monitor them.

* * *

 **Entry #14**

 **Few Days Later:**

All seems well and peaceful here in Hawakoto. I only wished I could have gone with onii-chan and the others. Maybe I would try to meet our uncle and try to reason him to not fear about his magic.

But before I was able to think about that, the prayer tower is glowing again, and it's even brighter than the last time.

It turns out that through the visions of my father; a great battle was happening in Sportsbrooke. I was able to connect myself to the vision and I witnessed such a battle!

Makoto was fighting a green-haired man who actually is half-brother. I was shocked by the revelation but the two did have some sort of a resemblance to each other.

The Magic Six and their new allies have joined forces to save the half-brother in hopes to completely unite the teams. The darkness however, continues to thrive in the man and he is somehow making a portal to go back in time?!

* * *

 **Entry #15**

I woke up from another nightmare about onii-chan and Mako-chan. I rushed to the Prayer Room of our fortress and I noticed it was a bit chilly.

Our family cat, Lisa-chan arrived in the room and meowed after I lit up a candle to see the statues. I gently brushed her fur when she jumped back as the crystal on the altar glowed. I watched as wisps of green light floated into the room, revealing a ghostly figure of a man.

He wore some sort of an orange outfit athletic wear and carried a basketball to the side with green hair and had a pair of glasses like Rei.

"Who are you?" I asked as I tried not too hard to look at his amazing muscles.

"I was the light that once inhabited the half-brother of Makoto…" he replied, "My will has reached to this land thankfully after a long difficult journey through the stars and heavens."

I gasped and asked, "Wait…so what King Tachibana…I heard from a conversation between him and my father…are you saying that it's all true!?"

He answered, "I was led to believe that she abandoned me…my mother…but it turned out that all she wanted was to have the best for my future. The war that destroyed Olympia Magna…that legend is true."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" I asked, "Did someone took your memories?"

"I was born during the war," he revealed, "But then a dark magician named Theagenes brought me to the future…the land known as Olympia. I was destined to have new friends that would at least bring me comfort…but I slowly pushed them away…all I wanted to know was the truth of my origins…"

"But now…that current I has taken himself to the shadows…and he's becoming a threat to your brother, the others…and the town!"

"N-NO, onii-chan! E-Everyone! What can I do?!" I shouted.

"It's not safe for you to join up with them," he answered, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Pray…and don't give up hope for the Magic Six."

"Will I ever see them again!?" I shouted.

"You will," he smiled, "I can't fight against my evil self…but the Magic Six can…as long as they all have their Suiei Powers…"

The man vanished away as the prayer tower began to glow. I have to reach out to them!

* * *

 **Entry #16**

I was able to link my mind to Onii-chan's and I saw a great battle happening in Sportsbrooke! I can see Makoto, Alexa, and the others fighting for dear life! The man whom I just saw moments ago was right; his body was filled with the darkness and was crushing his own friends!

Alexa reached out with his staff to repel him away but someone made an ultimate sacrifice, leading the man back to his normal self and obtaining new magic almost like Onii-chan's! I wonder if he's a Suiei God also.

Meanwhile I see the battle reaching to an end when Alexa, Makoto and the half-brother combining their powers to defeat the darkness. I certainly hope this is the last but I doubt that's the case. We still got a long way to go before our journey is completed.

After that day, I went to Onii-chan's room and saw a photo of himself and the others when they won the Medley Relay years ago at the Water Fes. All of them were so happy (though Haruka kept his head to the side). However, I wonder…if our uncle is going to be alright. I hope he doesn't try to hurt Rin or the others.

I want to meet him…and hopefully try to rebuild our family's relationships.

Oh, I almost forgot…I have to visit Sousuke and the other Water Knights. As for my memories, I don't have much else to say except our lives were filled with happiness and joy except for those things I mentioned. I can't wait to see his muscles…hehehe.

 **Narrator:** As soon as she finished up the entry, Gou looked at the pages she wrote and wondered why she even bothered to write these down. However, it was at least kinda a way to organize her thoughts down after all these years of worries and fear. However, she was certain that there are more secrets to uncover and she could only hope it won't damage her conscious and her feelings.

* * *

 **Gou's Memorial of Childhood – END**

TO BE CONTINUED

 **OCTOBER 2015: Sacrificial Duty of a Knight (Sousuke's Blog)**

SEPTEMBER 5, 2015: _**Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Sports Village - Book 2: Unforgiven Ace**_ Prologue Premiere


	6. Diary 3: Sousuke's Knight 1-3

_**Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Complete Diary Collections**_

 _ **フリー！**_ _ **エターナルスイムクロニクル**_ _ **–**_ _ **完全なダイアリーコレクション**_

 _騎士の犠牲義務 - Sacrificial Duty of a Knight_

 **Written By:** Sousuke Yamazaki

* * *

 **Entry #1**

Watching the Magic Six (especially Rin) leaving was a bit heartbreaking, but I know they will manage to survive. After all, they have done exceptionally well so far. I cannot lose faith in them. As much as one of them sort of drives me a bit crazy at times (yes 'him'…), I have grown to accept that fate can be a bit of a bitch.

I don't know why I feel this way…is it jealousy? Or is it just idle worry? Or is it something of…love? I don't know…I _just wanna know the reason_ …why I am the way I am.

I feel like it could be a song of some sorts but for now though, I need to reflect on a few things…especially after what Rin told me. And I hate to admit this but Nanase does have a point too about Makoto and Alexa.

It pretty much all began on that 'day' during the last hour of their sacred ritual…someone unforgivable has dared to enter to our lives and taking the advantage of our weaknesses.

I think someone is at the door but I will definitely write more about the past when I can get some rest after fulfilling today's duties.

* * *

 **Entry #2**

A duty as a "Water Knight" is not an easy job. However, I am not alone at this job; I have Momotarou and Nitori with me. Sometimes, Aki comes by as well but she's got different duties such as blacksmith and marine biology. Heck, I don't know how she maintains both of those jobs.

Anyway, Water Knights are given the job to defend the kingdom from any external threats. There was an ancient historic moment long ago that some monstrous entity that was a cross between a slug and something of an Ancient Sea Behemoth. It supposedly smashed through the walls and unleashed a slimy, gooey substance that poisoned the people, killing many lives. However, the substance dried up and it was surprisingly used as bricks and stoned-jewelry.

As for this land itself, I don't know how it even formed but some say we are over an underwater volcano and the island is slowly growing.

Back to my writing anyhow. The Water Knights were formed after that terrible incident and are tasked into guarding the island all around. However, there's a division of them where they help the kingdom maintain peace and order.

However, I wanted to swim…which was going to be difficult to let go because I've always wanted to compete during the festival. Already it's the 5th annual and Rin's not even here…

Ah well, hopefully all goes well with him and the others…anyway I have to get back on duty for tonight. See you later!

* * *

 **Entry #3**

If I could only described what happened last night; it was beyond horrific!

The Festival was happening as usual as I was on duty to guard the staged area by the shoreline for the magical shows. All of a sudden, the waves churned and grew dangerously large. We thought it was a natural tsunami but it was far worse.

The monster that I wrote about, it was real! The beast surfaced out to see us and we were not so sure how it was going to attack. But this time, it was really weird; the monster stared at us simply but it had a cloud of darkness around its head with a sinister laugh coming from it.

I readied my pole arm while Momo and Nitori were fighting some minion-slugs that were being unleashed from this monster. Kazuki Minami, Takuya Uozomi, Shouta Nakagawa, and Toru Iwashimizu helped the people to evacuate from the scene. However, the monster didn't really attack at the people or us directly though we were trying to back it off to the seas.

However, it spoke:

" _One of your children…soon…will become just like us…a monster!"_

I had no idea what it was saying but all of a sudden, I felt like I gained magic and I unleashed a blast of water that was strong enough to propel it back a little. After that, I don't remember what happened. Momo told me that I was unleashing a rainstorm that was almost like Rin's magic or the others.

In fear of what was happening, the Water Knights were put on double duty for the evening hours and the remaining kings; Magnus, Tatsuhisa, and Toraichi decided to push the ceremony back a week.

Other than that, peace has resumed in the kingdom...


	7. Diary 3: Sousuke's Knight 4-6

**_騎士の犠牲義務 - Sacrificial Duty of a Knight_**

 _Entries 4 - 6_

* * *

 **Entry #4**

I decided to visit King Toraichi since he always enjoyed my company with Rin. He greeted me with open arms like how it was during childhood with Rin and the others.

It has been several years since he lost his wife but from what he told me; the wives of the royal family were dying around the same time due to some sort of complications in birth. Eventually a few of the husbands were going too but he could not tell me why they did. Maybe they're still alive but not in this world?

However, I asked him if knew about what happened when I denied to be a part of Rin's relay. He shook his head and said that it wasn't my fault nor his.

"Your heart tells you what is right, not what is easy. Maybe you thought it was easier back then but fate has made its own jokes," he says.

"I know…" I replied, "Rin and Haru, Rei and Nagisa, Alexa and Makoto, the Magic Six. But still…I feel like I just rejected him and ever since then."

"Well both of you still spend some time to each other," he answered.

"Maybe but I don't think it was enough," I said.

I got up after finishing my tea and thanked him.

Afterwards, I went to back to my duties and guarded for another couple hours. Then, I went on over to the Mikoshiba residence with Nitori because they made extra food and wanted to share a mini-feast.

"So when do you think Rin-senpai and the others will return?" asked Nitori.

"Hopefully soon," I answered, "It's already been at least a few weeks."

"I'm hungry!" moaned Momo.

"You're always hungry," I laughed.

"It's so much effort to stay as a Knight!" he replied.

I could only chuckle with these guys. At least I have someone to share some of my feelings to. However, it doesn't feel complete without the others…especially Rin. Maybe is it that I am paranoid? I know that it will bother me if I know Rin and the others are in danger and I cannot do anything about it.

* * *

 **Entry #5**

I had a dream last night. It was about Rin. The others were there too but it was mostly Rin. It was back when we were like 9 or 10 years old and Rin was excited to have a relay of myself, him, Momo, and Nitori.

We practiced hard and did what we could but we still haven't beaten the times that we had previously. Rin smiled and said that patience is the only key.

But that's when I was fed up.

 _"It's not for me," I said, "Forget it. I don't want anything to do with this as a team."_

That's when Rin flared up and grabbed me by the goggles but at that moment, I woke up, not realizing that it was all just a long time ago dream.

However, I went back to sleep again and that's when I saw something disturbing; a person who looked like me but had a blood-red eye and a skeletal arm that had some clawed-looking weapon.

 _"You failed to grant Rin's wish," said the entity, "Now you must pay the price!"_

He grabbed me by the neck and I started to choke. I woke up more intensely, horrified on that nightmare before I sighed in relief.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered.

I rested my hand over my heart, beginning to regret what I said to Rin those years ago. Since then, he joined up with Haruka and the others and bonded their friendship as prophersized. As for Momo and Nitori, they continued to swim with me as we did individual training. Momo and Nitori joined up with some other guys for the Medley relay but I passed, saying that I have to begin my training as a Water Knight.

The other two decided to join me regardless, saying that it was not the same if I was not with them. After a bit of an argument, I let them join and we registered. From there, we had intense training of various exercises with swimming but we learned various weapons and other strategies. Most people began training by around 13 years old but we were like 9 or 10.

Since we were underage, they taught a more intensive study program as well as the traditional education. By the time we became of age, we then started the intensive training.

Rin on the other hand continued his relationship to Haruka and the others (Haruka especially). I could only watch from afar as they were happily exploring the world while I am stuck at a wall.

I feel like I am about to get upset….but I can't vent and forfeit my duty! I made a promise to this kingdom!

* * *

 **Entry #6**

I never thought life could throw a bucket of water at you as quickly as fate changes lives.

Just a short while after the Magic Six left to Olympia, Gou discovered a book that had some of the family secrets. She was worried that her father was going to catch her so we escorted her out to the Jangwa Meadows. After learning the truth, she was quite horrified and upset by the cowardice of her father.

I told her to calm down and at least try to understand her father's wishes but she was not having it. She rushed back to the kingdom and we quickly scrambled after her. However, she tripped over at some point and kinda got a few bruises.

However, that's when something interesting happened. Nitori's eyes glowed a little and waved his hand over the injuries, healing her. It was similar magic that Rin and the others had! I wondered if it was the same magic that I used previously that somehow was affixed onto him?

I tried to flick my hand also at a tree but nothing came out. We returned to the kingdom afterwards. By mid-late afternoon, a miracle happened.

Kisumi and Hayato were found alive!

I was hanging out with Awlida, Matsuura, Anne, Shirahama, and Chigusa when I turned my head and the two just sudden appeared there. I was so happy to see him alright so I gave them a hug. I signaled Nitori to ring he bells and the entire kingdom celebrated happily on their return.

"We're back," he said, "Hayato, go so say hi."

The little one waved with a chuckle and the audience ran wild happily with an applause. Nitori and Momo saw the two and joined in after passing through the crowd.

"We thought you've been dead!" said Momotarou.

"Well the storm was a bit traumatizing for sure," replied Kisumi, "However, I cannot stay here for long. I have to get back to the Magic Six. They're fine on Olympia for now but I'm afraid something has happened and I can't let them get into more trouble."

"Is onii-chan alright?!" asked Gou.

"He's just as strong as ever," he replied, "Gou, can you do me a favor and take care of Hayato while I go back? It'll be a little while more but I must return."

I smiled to hear that Rin is still doing alright.

"How did you get back?" I asked, "Did Gaardus help you out?"

After further conversation, we learned that Hayato wanted to train in swimming. However, Kisumi has to return to Olympia but he didn't say why. I wanted to ask but I could only nod and accept his wishes. The kingdom wanted to offer him a feast but he had little time to stay here.

"Kisumi," I said, "Please keep an eye on Rin for me."

He turned and answered, "Don't you worry! I know that Shark Boy is tough! But I'll check up on him once they are done with their current mission."

"Thank you," I said and waved.


	8. Diary 3: Sousuke's Knight 7-9

**_騎士の犠牲義務_** ** _\- Sacrificial Duty of a Knight_**

 _Entries 7 - 9_

* * *

 **Entry #7**

It has been about two weeks since Hayato settled here. He was brought in to palace with Gou and being baby sit with the remaining Matsuoka family. I offered to babysit when I am off shift but Gou didn't want to add more stress on me.

Kazuki and his crew (with Takuya, Toru, and Shouta) were tasked to go investigate at the Easton and Weaston Islands due to some shortage of supplies. Momo, Nitori and a few other trainees were left behind with me to keep an eye on the kingdom. However, the two were training the new members while I resumed my guard post towards the entrance.

To be honest, it's nice when nothing is happening but it can be a bit loneliness. I just want to close my eyes and sleep (or make a wish rather) until Rin returns with everyone safely.

Haruka…I remember how we first shared our conversation. It was after the purification rite and before everyone began their swim lessons on the daily basis. The first day was a pre-test that had a variety of levels (those who swam before and I know Haru did practice floating and what not unlike the others) from beginners to masters.

 _"Are you alright?" I asked while I looked at Haruka with a bit of worry. It was during a first pre-test of the Magic Six swimming. Haru (naturally) was one of the first students to have swam a full lap. The others were only being tested on how long they could float above the water (Rei had much difficulty, Rin was doing perfect pretty much but pitched in to help the others)_

 _"I'm fine, I just prefer to swim free," he answered._

 _"Well if you want, I can help you enhance it," I offered._

 _"Are you saying that my skill is lacking?"_

 _"It's not the skill, it's the timing," I replied._

 _"I don't care for times," he answered._

 _"Well neither do I but, it's something we have to consider once in a while," I said, "Besides, we both know Rin."_

 _"You do?" he asked._

 _"My family has been personal guards to them long before our birth," I explained, "Both of our mothers are friends too actually thanks to Rin's mother."_

 _Haruka gave me a slightly cold look but he shrugged and answered, "Fine. I'll do this once."_

Ah…Haruka, he was such a character but at least he is more silent and subtle unlike Rin. I guess if that's the only thing I appreciate of him, the silence will do justice.

Oh my, look at the time. I must head out to Awlida's baby birthday party and meet with the others beforehand. I'll write more later after the party is done.

* * *

 **Entry #8**

We were enjoying ourselves at the party until I felt that shoulder pain again. I wondered if the damage was finally taking toll. When I turned myself around, to reach something, it was that moment when I felt the pain. I grunted loudly and held my had onto the pain.

"Sousuke! Are you okay!?" asked Shirahama.

"Something happened to your shoulder?" asked Matsuura.

"It's fine," I replied, "I just need to get checked by the infirmary

I guess I can't hide the truth for much longer can I? I simply told them that the hardworking is causing my shoulder to feel a bit exhausted. I did not tell anyone at the party about my injury nor the story behind it. (Though Momo and Nitori knew about this since they were the ones who found out after the incident) But now, I will write it down just for the sake of things.

It was a handful of years ago (probably around 14 and 15 years old) when Haruka was still faster than Rin on the freestyle. At first, Rin was inspired by Haruka's swimming and the two bonded more closely through the years. However by that range of age that I mentioned, Rin grew a bit darker slowly while trying to keep his relationship together.

But it took on an ugly turn. Rin one night decided to go outside swimming across the shoreline for practice. When the family discovered that Rin vanished, all of us (the Knights were tasked out to find him) went out while he remaining Magic Six stayed behind. However, Haruka somehow knew what was going on with Rin.

However, the weather began to turn stormy and the Magic Six haven't had mastered the magic quite yet on a larger scale (such as controlling storms and raging typhoons; they could do moderate to light attacks as well as making shields and barriers). The parents tried to break the storm apart but for some strange reason, it wasn't made out of rain…

 _…but rather darkness._

Realizing that this was the same darkness from before, I raged out and rushed through the meadows and getting to the shoreline where I saw Haruka swimming after to reach Rin. I stood there horrified for a few moments but then I too rushed out towards the sea but I lost my footage when I got to the rocky slope and fell, injuring my shoulder in the process and falling black out.

When I woke up, I was in my sleeping cot with Momo and Nitori all horrified. They told me that Rin and Haruka brought me safely to the medic. The nurse told me that I was bleeding from my shoulder but it was wrapped up in bandage and I also had a slight slip on my right shoulder joint but a simple dislocation was taken care of.

"Are you alright?!" asked Momo.

I remember looking at them with a smile while burying my worries of Rin (and Haruka) to the side.

"I'm fine but how about Rin?" I asked.

"He's fine aside from some injuries and some punishment for a week of some sort," shrugged Nitori.

I got up and the two protested me to stay in the cot but I replied, "I'm the one that needs to talk to Rin."

"Please return back when you are done," the nurse told me.

* * *

I got to the palace and after asking King Toraichi for permission, he allowed me to talk to Rin for a half hour.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you," said Rin, looking at his piece of paper, "I'm writing a thank you letter to everyone including you."

"I see," I answered, touching his hand, "I'm sorry…for being all too worked up about you. I just wish we could spend more time together."

He smiled, "None of this is your fault. Just promise me one thing and get your shoulder healed and we'll swim together."

I realized that I forgot to hide my shoulder with a cloak or something but my eyes glittered a little with life and I too smiled back, "I promise."

I was about to say something else to Rin but I realized that I shouldn't waste any more time. I got up and left and was brought out from the fortress.

"I'm sorry to have pushed a time limit on your visit," said the king.

"No worries," I answered, "Just seeing him those few minutes was all I need."

"Anytime," smiled King Toraichi, "I know Rin is a great boy, he's just a bit lost right now with his motives."

I nodded and thanked him before I returned back home to rest up some more.

* * *

After I returned home from the birthday party, I wondered if that nightmare I had was something to do about not keeping Rin's promise. I have to stop writing for the night as I feel my shoulder acting up again.

* * *

 **Entry #9**

Makoto visited me one day at my hut (a few years after the shoulder incident) with a bit of a worried expression. Something was definitely not right with him. Nanase once told me that he was always busy doing some sort of research but I never understood how he could swim and study so much as well as practicing his magic.

"Sousuke, I know this is a concern of my own and Alexa, but I need to tell you this. In case if I fail to protect him," he said, "But I need you to keep this a secret from anyone, including Alexa."

"Protect him?" I asked.

Makoto closed his eyes for a moment and said, _"Alexa was born with the potential for great darkness."_

"But if he's the Savoir of this world," I answered, "His magic is as light as it gets. How is this possible?"

"It's because I failed to protect him…during the purification," he revealed, "I found a vial that contained our memories of that horrific day. After I drank it, I understand why I kept seeing strange things about Alexa."

"I don't understand," I said, "What happened to him?"

"…because of me, Alexa is set for death on the sunset of his 21st Birthday," he revealed, "He is cursed from The Dark One by receiving the Mark of Death."

I remained silent as he continued, "Since then I've been researching in the libraries, hoping to find some clues or answers but there's not much stuff about Dark Magic."

"I'm very sorry," I replied, "Maybe my father might know some stuff. He once told me about 'The Dark One' and some of its crimes it has done to other people from other realms."

"Really?" asked Makoto, getting interested.

"Yeah he won't be back till dusk but I'm sure he can give some help," I nodded.

Makoto thanked me and left. However, I later found out that Rin knew about this too. But I kept silent about that.

However, how long will it take before this secret is found out? How will the others react to this?

I guess this is something I cannot be concerned about; I have a duty to protect this kingdom. All I can say is to wish them the best of luck.

During my night shift, I was posted at the main wall and I kept seeing something dancing in the dark. I chased after it and it was that 'other me' with that bizarre claw and the chains. For a moment, I thought it was real but it was some sort of a hallucination after Momo shook my senses back.

"Are you alright?" asked Nitori.

"I…I don't know," I answered, "I feel like it's just…not me."

"You've been working too hard," said Momo, "You deserve a week off!"

"Yeah and watch and see something happening," I sighed, "No. I have to say on…"

Before I could finish, I collapsed again. Momo and Nitori got Kazuki and the other guys to bring me back to my hut. When I woke up, I see my father for the first time in a few weeks.

"Son," he said, "Don't push yourself if you're going to continue your duty."

I stared at him silently before asking, "…what happened to mother? Did she too died because of The Dark One?"

He gasped a little before taking a sigh and answered, "She was cursed during the time she was pregnant. The Dark One said that after your birth, the Mark of Death was to take her life…and she did."

"You know of Dark Magic better than us," I replied, "Did Makoto…?"

"Yes he visited me," he said, "Quite a sad yet not so surprising story…The Dark One planning to kill our savior. But what I don't understand is…Alexa's mark is different than the one your mother was scarred with."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"…I don't think he's got the Mark of Death, if the description of what Makoto said didn't match with your mother's…I think it's something else," he replied, "But that's enough for tonight. We'll settle this on another day."

I closed my eyes again to sleep, hoping to not have any nightmares.


	9. Diary 3: Sousuke's Knight 10-12 (END)

**_騎士の犠牲義務_** ** _\- Sacrificial Duty of a Knight_**

 _Entries 10 - 12 (END)_

* * *

 **Entry #10**

I look at the souvenir I received from Rin and the others. I received the package a short time ago but I've been busy with the knights that I almost forgot I had this.

After opening it up, it was a glass cup that had a strange symbol of some land that they went to called Arizona? (It was labeled as such) There was a small star that was labeled "Phoenix". There was also a box of dried rice, some drinks, and even a few postcards.

I wonder what it's like to be there. To be traveling to other realms. I know it's got to be a bit scary at times but I know they're having fun…

 _I miss them…I miss Rin…if only I was given the opportunity to travel, I'd go with them!_

I wonder how Makoto is doing especially…maybe he's happy to leave this place because he might find clues about saving Alexa's life. I can only pray that he finds an answer.

As for Nanase…maybe I am just paranoid on how fate is tied to him and Rin? I know we once got along quite well though there were times he drove me nuts.

I just…I have to do something! Maybe I should leave! Maybe they might need my help! The Prayer Tower glowed a few times that symbolized the dangers that they were encountering. I don't want to just pray, I want to fight! Not just fighting here, but fighting with them, side by side…

* * *

 **Entry #11**

I had another dream…but this time it was coming from the palace. I was walking through the hallways and I somehow found myself in the Purification Hall where the Magic Six did their rites years ago. I was amazed at the structure of this place; those who are not of royal family are forbidden to enter this sacred area.

However, the water seemed to be taking a life of its own. I saw a figure emerging out of the pool whose face was exactly like mines. However, this person wasn't like the nightmare guy that I encountered before.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"You must remember," he spoke, "Remember your duty…to him."

I woke up after he said that phrase; but whose duty is this person is talking about?

Anyway, it was another day for me to stand guard at the Outpost Shrine when the Prayer Tower suddenly glowed again. The Magic Six were indeed facing another massive battle going on. However, how will I know what they are facing!?

I decided to desert my post (with Nitori protesting in the background) and told Kazuki to take my place for a bit. I rushed over to the Prayer Room and saw Gou, Hayato, and the Three Kings. I kneeled down to the statue and clasped my hands, praying for a safe victory (though I really wish I could be out there right now). Suddenly, my mind and will linked to Rin's point of view and I was finally able to see what was happening!

I saw Alexa and the others along with a bunch of other men facing off some strange-looking humanoid monster with some medusa-like features. Rin and the others were holding their hands and giving a prayer to Alexa and his magic.

Alexa raised his staff up along with two-orange-haired siblings (at least that's what they appeared to be) combining their powers to blast the monster away.

A massive explosion of light struck through the area and the monster was finally defeated. I woke up from the vision and found myself back at the Outpost Shrines with Nitori. He asked me what happened and I told him I saw Rin and the others fighting.

Moments later, Momotarou rush up to us, cheering in victory that the Magic Six won another battle on Olympia and there has been an offical established peace with the citizens at last.

I smiled happily to hear this news.

"Oh I'm also here to switch shifts with Yamazaki-senpai!" asked Momo, "If that's alright?"

"Of course," I smiled, picking up my bag, "I've been here since this morning. I'll go rest up."

"Take care!" replied Nitori and Momo, waving.

I decided to talk a walk in the meadows for a bit to find some quiet time for myself. I'll finish writing about my thoughts when I can sit down in comfort.

* * *

 **Entry #12: Written in 3** **rd** **Person POV**

 _~~This is an Excerpt from the ending of Book 2: Unforgiven Ace~~_

As he passed through the forest bridge, he looked over the creek that led streaming to the ocean and wondered what has happened to Rin. Ever since he refused to do the medley, calling it lame, Rin took his pride to the others as they were already 'prophesied' to become the Magic Six.

"What if I didn't say no to him?" he muttered, "If only I could agree with his beliefs…maybe I would've had him to myself…"

His eyes grew darker by the moment. He took out his riffle and blasted down a small tree branch into pieces. Already the thoughts about Haruka and Rin together were pissing him off.

 _You don't deserve him,_ thought Sousuke, _while it's my fault for not agreeing with you…it's your fault to bring Haru and the others into your life…just because of a relay…and now here you are…Suiei Gods…_

 ** _"Feeling lonely aren't we?"_** hissed a voice.

"W-WHO'S THERE?!" growled Sousuke as he readied his weapon.

 ** _"Oh hush now…I am not here to hurt you,"_** replied the voice.

Sousuke turned to see a dark aura glowing in front of him.

 ** _"I see…your heart…you have come a long, painful way…"_** the voice continued, **_"You are lost without the one person you love…"_**

"W-WHO ARE YOU!?" shouted Sousuke.

 ** _"Your dark heart fades in and out,"_** said the voice, reaching out its skeletal hand, **_"You're a Water Knight trying to save the day…but you don't have an opportunity for yourself. Fortunately, I am what you've been looking for…"_**

"S-STOP IT!" he cried out but the skeletal hand unleashed a glowing dark magic, hypnotizing him. His arms and legs were paralyzed and his body frozen as well.

 ** _"Come…join me…and my brothers...and I'll give you…your Rin back…."_**

Sousuke reached out his hand to the skeleton's limb, creating ripples of energy across his body. A dark skeletal mark appeared on his forehead as he could feel his body twisting and turning before it warped into a ball of dark energy.

 _"Haruka….N-Nanase…"_ said Sousuke, feeling the rage coming to life, _"Your life ends…now…"_

 ** _"The game has begun now…brothers…"_** said the skeletal entity as he stepped onto the scene with a bunch of other skeletal warriors by his side.

 ** _"Welcome…Skullsuke…to the Brotherhood of the Skull Creatures,"_** said Kulta, the Skull Grinder. His armor was neon-trans orange with a mixture of silver linings and gunmetal gray chest plate with chains and gears. Kulta wore a golden, ornate mask with ancient scripting and symbols. Coming out from the side of its head were small curvy horns. His limbs had some armor that were pitted from various battles.

The other skeletal warriors had similar designs as Kulta but were either smaller in size with different colors. Some of the creatures were looking like scorpions with neon-trans-lime with stingers that double as pinchers.

Sousuke's body returned to the scene after it unmerged from the darkness. He glowed with vengeance as his right eye turned from aquamarine into blood-red with streaks of orange while his armor was gone, replaced with his bare skin and teal spikes and a massive golden chain around his neck.

"SOUSUKKEEEE!" shouted a nearby voice.

Kulta turned to see Momotarou and Nitori readying their weapons but the Skull Grinder used his Mask of Creation to throw an energy at the two, throwing them to the ground and knocking them out.

"Let's go," replied the leader to his lieutenant, "Take us to where the runaway princess is at…and we'll have Sousuke take his revenge to the Magic Six."

A wave of dark clouds rolled in around them, taking the group to the next world while Sousuke's growl could be heard among the skeletons.

"Feeling vengeful, aren't we?" asked Kulta.

"I only need to kill the one who stole my opportunity away from me…" replied Skullsuke, "Thanks to you, I will take this as an honor."

"I've heard your tale and the legend of the Suiei Gods," replied the Skull Grinder, "An unlikely alliance was made from afar and we were told to grab you and take you to your revenge."

The clouds continued to swirl around them as the vision grew darker and darker. Skullsuke echoed a deep laughter as he readied his claw for whatever was about to happen next.

* * *

 _~TO BE CONTINUED IN:_ _ **Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles**_

 _ **Book 2: Unforgiven Ace will continue in December!**_

 _ **~Stay tuned for more Diary Stories in 2016!**_


	10. Diary 4: Oikawa's King 1-4

_**Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Complete Diary Collections**_

 _ **フリー！**_ _ **エターナルスイムクロニクル**_ _ **–**_ _ **完全なダイアリーコレクション**_

偉大な王の悲しみ - Sorrows of a Great King

Featuring: Tooru Oikawa

* * *

 **#1**

Agh, darling, so do really you care to know about me? Hahaha, what a joke that I am even bothering to write this down at all. However, if Hajime were to come across this love note, well…I hope he can only forgive me after he sees my true colors.

I suppose I have to start somewhere, right darling? Well, I was born in the early sites of the desert a bit to the east of the eventual megacity of Sportsbrooke where the town was nothing but shacks and recycled ruins from eons ago (you really don't want to see this place unless you're ready to die).

A fitting king like myself would be ashamed to live in such ratchets and trashcans as I prefer to live by class and a true ruler with an iron fist.

Thankfully though, my older sister, Kotone was able to get in contact with someone in that early megacity town who successfully brought us to this growing paradise. From there, I was enrolled at the Karasuno Middle School and began my volleyball dreams or so I thought they were. (Things got a bit out of hand later on but that's for another story darling.)

* * *

 **#2**

The first days at the Elementary School darling were nothing too special but it was obviously better than trying to fight and stay alive back in the shackled homes. At least here, there is plenty of service for goods, food, emergency, and other wild things. Thankfully though, I am only here at this school for a few months and I will be proceeding onto the Middle School.

I ran into this one darling who at first seemed to have fear my presence but then he shrugged and minded his own business. However, I later discovered that he was also taking some volleyball lessons. He seemed to have known some talents in him but not as fabled compared to the Small Giant's legacy.

When I saw him again in the hallway, I asked for his name. At first he was a bit speechless but said that he goes by as Iwaizumi. I called him Iwa-chan and he was blushing a little despite not wanting to admit it.

From there, we began to take lessons together with the Coach for a bit and those last few months went fast as before we knew it, we were in middle school together.

* * *

 **#3**

And so we began the Middle School and also the Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club. It was finally official and we were enrolled as soon as we started taking our classes.

There were a bunch of other darlings too including Yuuarou Kindaichi, and Akira Kunimi who knew Iwa-chan-darling from Elementary school in other little league teams. A few new students were also enrolled too including Lev Haiba, Tobio Kageyama, and Yuutarou Kindaichi.

At one point, the famed legend of the Hinata siblings, descendants of the Small Giant visited to our team. However, it was at the time we were moving onto high school soon. But I gave them a few pointers to begin with.

Oh, they were quite adorable…almost worthy to make them my darling servants. However, I could not rupture their fortune so I gave him a few lessons on volleyball. For once, I felt like I was doing something right but little did I realize how much power they had.

I should've kidnapped them when I had the chance but those plans were thwarted thanks to Kei.

* * *

 **#4**

This daring darling named Kei discovered some interesting tunnels below Sportsbrooke. I was able to recall a group of foreigners that one day came to Sportsbrooke during a terrible drought that was almost at its peak. These people were able to create an underground reservoir for us but it somehow caused the city to go in utter chaos.

Anyway, he discovered these tunnels that led to the reservoir but were a lot of small chambers that had who knew what inside. One of them had this strange fluid leaking in and out of the ground. I was recruited by him along a few others to observe this and we discovered that this substance was dangerous.

Through a deal with Theagenes, we managed to get hold of someone who knew about this substance and said it was called "Energized Protodermis" or whatever the hell they called it. Quite fascinating stuff if you asked me.

Then of course, Kei had to play around with it as he said something about getting even with the Hinata siblings. I can honestly care less about politics but Kei was determined to find means of overthrowing him and take over the city. (I wouldn't mind having the city to myself but I didn't want to get my hands into that kind of dirt, not as long as that red-head was still in absolute power).

We took samples of them back to a secret location in one of the villages for some experiments though for the first time in years, I was a bit frightened. The next thing we know, BOOM! Fires broke out and it was like walking in hell.


	11. Diary 4: Oikawa's King 5-8

**_偉大な王の悲しみ_** ** _\- Sorrows of a Great King_**

 _Entries 5 - 8_

* * *

 **#5**

During the fire breakout, I knew I couldn't go back to my so called-normal life with Hajime (I like to annoy him with Iwa-chan or Iwa-chan-darling!). I had to go…I fled Sportsbrooke while managing to take some of my riches with me. As I got passed the borderline to the south, I saw a shadow of beings walking away from the city. I spied from afar and I realized that Shouyou and the entire village of Karasuno were exiled! Oh how it was quite a mess to see all my darlings to be kicked out thanks to that red-headed bastard who calls himself "absolute"!

Knowing how much opportunity this would be, I hid my riches into the cache and made an attempt to get back to the city but it was shielded by some protection spell. I was disappointed but it wasn't a loss indeed.

"Goodbye Sportsbrooke…my darling," I said, "You'll one day see me in in my true colors."

Moments afterwards, I heard a voice, "You might be out of Sportsbrooke but there's work to be done, dearie."

I turn violently to see the Dark One standing before me and I recognized him too well.

"What do you want? This isn't a social greeting darling," I snarled.

"To the point, I like it," Theagenes answered, "Take a look at this."

He extended the palm of his hand, revealing a small cylinder like object, "Your sister had this in her possess years ago. It was thanks to this that allowed you and your family to come to this town."

"And…?" I asked.

"Well you and I are going to do some business…how about a trip down through memory lane?" the Dark One replied.

* * *

 **#6**

Before I realized, I woke up in a mansion of sorts. It was quite a fancy-smancy place alright but I don't know how the hell I got here. Then everything became ghastly and dark.

I turned to see Theagenes who said, "This was my mansion given to my parents long ago thanks to a deal that was made with them and Prince Julius. But that's a lecture for another day. For now, you must pass my test."

"What test? And will I survive this darling in this stupid game?" I asked.

"Oh it's just a matter of your wits," he answered, "It's very, very simple. Just prove to me that you are of worth for my plans."

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by the people of Karasuno from Sportsbrooke. However, their expressions were easily noticeable that these were fake.

A twin blast of lasers were shot from the eyes of Tobio Kageyama (naturally) and I dodged them before I made a cart-wheel flip and kicked him down.

"That's gonna take more than that darling to get me!" I smirked.

Next thing I knew, I was being flung to the ground by the image of Takanobu Aone with his serious, grim expression. Of course I wasn't scared but it was kinda interesting.

"So you wanna do this the hard way?" I asked and of course Aone charged up to me.

I closed up my fists as I took a deep breath and a wave of red breath flowed from my mouth, using the potential power I possessed in my body. When I opened my eyes, they all stood still like statues.

"It's over," I said, "Kill yourselves."

The images fought each other off and vanished just as I was back in the mansion with Theagenes.

"My, quite an interesting magic you were given," the Dark One said, "Who gave it to you?"

"You might remember…the drug that was infested in that ghastly suburb?" I asked, "It normally turns people into monsters but when I was given the dose, it gave me this magic instead."

"Someone didn't give you THAT drug dearie," Theagenes said, "They switched it out and gave you powers instead so you wouldn't be infected by it."

I looked at him confused but I didn't want to ask about that. Clearly, this was either a bluff or someone did tricked me a while back but what does that matter? Maybe I should go visit Haizaki when this stupid wasted task is over.

* * *

 **#7**

"And now can we go do this memory lane?" I asked, "You said there's work to be done!"

"Why yes of course," Theagenes replied, "Take my hand."

I hesitated for a moment but then I complied. The world around my eyes shifted and warped until we both stood outside in the middle of a great plain that led what seemed to be like an ocean. Was it a new world we went to?

"This is Olympia Magna before it was shattered," the Dark One revealed.

I looked at him sharply and replied, "W-we traveled ba-back in time?!"

"Yes of course dearie," he chuckled, "But don't worry, we are at a safer area of the battle ground right now. There are a few things that need to be done before we make our final stop."

"And what are these few things?" I asked, annoyed.

"We're here to get some lonely souls find their happy endings…it's time the villains win."

"Hmm, sounds a bit spicy darling," I answered, "And including mine's too?"

"Of course," the Dark One answered.

* * *

 **#8**

We sent messages out to a particular individual that I never heard of and had him to meet us at a cavern that was home to one of the most supernatural beings of any basketball players called "The Spider's Nest" (or what Theagenes calls them, "Sherwood Spiders".)

I have heard legends about this particular individual who led a group but was it really legal to do this? I don't think I wanna go mate with a spider regardless how hot this chick or man…or whoever it is…the name has a bit of gender-neutral meaning per say.

Anyway, we got to the cavern where I sent two tigers that I found on the way through this jungle to make an opening scene for me. They did a nice job off guarding those two bickering bitches.

Once I introduced myself and explained my objective to them, one of them seemed to have agreed with me but the other was as stubborn as legend foretold about him.

"You might not need an ally right now," I said to Makoto Hanamiya, "But you will one day soon."

"And give me one reason why I should leave my bicycle days for this…quest?" asked Midousuji Akira.

"You'll have an opportunity to make your own rules of course," Theagenes said, "Think of it as…a way to ride your bikes for as long as your hearts to content. Your mother died to protect your future…so why not have at it?"

After this long argument and discussion, Hanamiya threw an energy blast after a portal opened up. We woke up back to the present time but I still had to make some arrangements with some friends back in slumlands of Hounan...and another visit to an old friend.


	12. Diary 4: Oikawa's King 9-12

**_偉大な王の悲しみ_** ** _\- Sorrows of a Great King_**

 _Entries 9 - 12_

* * *

 **#9**

After we jumped back to present time, Akira was happily riding on is bike through the deserts. However, Theagenes was in no mood to go to town just yet as he wanted to make sure we could all survive the desert. (Well I know I can, but I don't know about Akira…he better find an oasis soon or his tentacles will become dry.)

It took me about 2 hours but by the time I got to town darling, I was in for an unpleasant surprise. Hounan Valley was up in flames of battle as I saw Shougo Haizaki battling against the swimming homos. I felt a little bit bad because I could use another round with him in some toys or…perhaps even some of the drugs too (but of course in light doses).

I recognized each of those pathetic warriors thanks to Theagenes as they were all struggling to stop this drug outbreak and the Durabolix monsters. It seems that Six of them were under a spell so that's done. Suddenly, two more showed up from the blue and that's when I finally saw it, the Legendary Solar Crystal!

I was even more surprised on what it did to the Durabolix because I know what the drug was supposed to do to those who became full-time addicts. (I have taken the drug in the past but I diluted it so it wouldn't mutate my beautiful body into those devastating beasts that roam around in the mountains.)

Then, by the man of Alexa, he transformed into a more god-like being and used his powers to transform Shougo back to normal but his hair color and style…didn't look right?

The Solar Crystal healed the Durabolix as well as destroying the factory that produced the drug. A bunch of angry mobs also appeared but then the Parkour guys appeared and used their powers to release them from the drug's addiction combined with the power of the crystal.

Before my eyes, everything turned bright before I woke up and found myself back in the desert with Theagenes and Akira. I swear, those heroes are gonna pay, starting with that bubble gum bitch.

* * *

 **#10**

We made our way to the town line at last by next evening. Akira couldn't stop complaining about the desert but once he's in town, he'll be fine. As soon as he crossed back, I told them I had to make a little business trip.

I got to the Shigino Apartment but I learned that Kisumi moved out. I knew why. It was no doubt because of our affair.

You see, before us Karasuno villagers were exiled, there was this bar in West Sportsbrooke…I think it was called New Moon Shine or something like that. I usually go there with Iwa-chan when we first dated but as of late, he's been just busier and busier with his daytime work. I was proud of him, don't get me wrong but…my lustful demon has been growing so much now to the point I just want to become a stripper. (And of course Iwa-chan will kill me for that.)

Anyway, back to the story. So I met the bubble-gum bitch kiss me…or rather Kisumi. He was sort of regular also like me so we sat down together since he was alone. He told me that his current life with his younger brother Hayato was getting worse and worse.

I said to him, "I'm also a bit lonely…my current relationship is going so slow it hasn't been anything off the charts."

For some reason, I was getting a nice vibe off of this man. I was soooo hungry to taste him and to screw around a little…or maybe home run. Oh after a few drinks, he and I we danced on the floor and before we realized, I was at his apartment. The little boy was definitely asleep so we secured ourselves into a room.

We kissed before stripping off ourselves and did some handjobs before doing that ying-yang of 69. Oh gosh…I haven't felt this amazing since the 10th date with Iwa-chan. (Yes I have a separate log on my dates, cheats, etc.)

Ugh, I wanna finish writing this smut darling but I just found where my prey is at thanks to some simple thing I call "connections". I'm gonna confront him and I brought some friends with me along the way.

* * *

 **#11**

I am so angry. So VERY, VERY ANGRY!

Kisumi darling decides to survive this encounter by turning into a Magic Boy like those Iwasame senshi warriors! I don't know how he got this power nor that he has the ability of water! But it turns out that his powers may be almost like that of the saviors.

I remember hearing a prophecy of three people who are destined to reunite the lost pieces of our former world together. Like that's gonna happen soon? HA! It's obvious we are doomed to die in the heat.

I wanted to get my so-called happy ending from this dark one but…it's gonna have to wait as I need to just get back to the others. A part of me wanted to go find my Iwa-chan darling but I could hear Theagnes calling me back. I expected him to use his magic but to my surprise, I decided to go for a walk, ignoring his orders for a bit.

After some time, I reached to downtown but I stayed hidden in the shadows. Sure enough, I saw Iwa-chan darling. He was hanging out with those other losers that were the heroes: Shouyou, Kuroo, Aone, Sou, Koutarou, Akaashi and other friends.

I remember having some decent relationship to them but since it was clear that they weren't thinking about me. I pushed myself and walked to an elegant fashion store to buy some new fur coats and other riches thanks to the counterfeit currency from the Dark One.

People who tried to make this stuff often times failed. The Dark One though of course knows the secret to produce more money not just a snap of his fingers but with this cool contraction he built and all he needed was some papyrus and crane. (The people of Sportsbrooke are so stupid to sell them as stationary items or even as clothing designs.)

The money was cashed in and now I own these really expensive fur coats from the animals back in those Northern Mountains. I don't care how hot it is outside...these coats in fact repel the heat.

Ok I had enough dabbling darling.

* * *

 **#12**

Now that the drug supply is destroyed…well, normally people would break out against the heroes but because the solar crystal healed them, it's another story.

Clearly these heroes are trying to unite all the sports together under one nation. It's clear that the Dark One was not going to allow that to happen so I made my way back to Theagenes's store. Akira darling was also present as he was already complaining about a few things.

However, we were already assigned to do a mission. One that would involve the Generation of Miracles to do the dirty work for us. It turned out that we only needed certain members after the Dark One explained to us about their previous lives as the Generation of Marvels.

On his description we found that there was a network of tunnels that were not far from the underground reservoir of water. One of these led to the site where a pile of ashes stood. I realized that this was the fate of that spider after not listening to us.

But it didn't matter when our two darlings arrived in the scene with fear that this man was going to be resurrected. Akira used his limbs to knock them down and I cut their hands open with a knife and dripped their blood to the ash. An explosion of dark magic took place as Makoto's soul screamed in terror before transforming into his gruesome spider and finally his human form again.

He took a deep breath and made a dark smile, "So good to be back!"

The two men begged for mercy as to whatever the hell happened was not in their favor but Hanamiya swore to give them the same pain that he endured for all the years he lost his precious ending. I don't know what it was nor that I care. But now that we are a team of three and Theagenes, our mission is only the beginning…

We are going to destroy this city and stop these people from achieving their happiness!


	13. Diary 4: Oikawa's King 13-16 (END)

**_偉大な王の悲しみ_** ** _\- Sorrows of a Great King_**

 _Entries 13 - 16 (END)_

* * *

 **#13**

After taking a hike through the Eco-Park, Makoto repaired a small baby rattle together before he cried silently in the darkness. I never thought this darling had feelings nor he had a child of his own.

I know I am not made for fatherly material but I didn't want to offend him. I gave him a small reassurance and we proceeded to one of the diners in the city (even though it was closed, Makoto used his magic to open it so we could at least take a breather).

Akashi decides to come and play with us as he and Hanamiya had a 'personal' connection to the past. I warned them that he was just as "thick as thieves with those heroes".

"Not BY choice," Akashi growled, "You know how much I WANTED my revenge. But in this town, I had to play NICE to survive…alone…watching them all getting the happiness I WAS DENIED. If you want to destroy some of that, I'm all in."

"You expect us to believe that," spat Akira.

After taking a shot, we all made a vow to destroy these happy endings. It was from there when Theagenes joined us and provided instructions on what had to be done. I just hope this is gonna get more…delicious later.

The next day we went to the Karasuno Volleyball Stadium where those purified White Doves were going to have some activities going on. We had to find the right person who could be an important lead.

I suggested in capturing Tetsurou Kuroo after he was thrown under the sleeping curse. However, Hanamiya decided to show off his power and put everyone to sleep. However, those pathetic Magic Six Senshi and their basketball friend showed up and were in the way. I sensed great powers coming from them but why didn't Theagenes consider capturing them?

Sometimes, I just don't get to understand the darkness…so that's why as I always say to people; you don't know what the darkness does so why not splash in and have fun?

We returned to the shop and later learned that True Love's Kiss awoke Kuroo back up. Realizing that Kuroo wasn't going to give us answers, Theagenes suggested in capturing Shougo Haizaki. It was then I recalled my lovely affair with him and he told me that he had some Dark Magic of his own and his mother was gifted.

So we set forth to get him and we did. Shougo was quite shocked to see me again (let alone he recognized Hanamiya from his fabled legend).

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" shouted Shougo.

"Well hello to you again darling," I teased.

"Wh-why the hell are you doing this!?" Shougo growled.

"Oh I'm on the very same side as you…a villain," I replied, "Just…not sharing the same thing you had."

"You came to my realm as male prostitute," Shougo said, "I invited you in as there were no girls at the time. You consumed me and…"

"Aww let's save that story for later; we're here for some answers," I answered with my foot rubbing over his crotch on the pants, "You don't want to get too stiff now darling."

After some interrogation was done, Theagenes' eyes were sharp as a hawk as if he finally knew what had to be done. Something about Shougo's mother and that orb which leads to some powerful weapon the Dark One is after…

I didn't know what he was saying about the Jabberwocks but of course Akashi starts to complain and even threw a nice punch of insult at Hanamiya. I tried to hold him back and he already called me a slut.

It turns out Theagenes wanted to get to the Hounan Valley where this 'Deidi' lives at. Well this is gonna be fun as long as all goes according to plan. Already Hanamiya decides to get even with him and promises to find this staff in exchange for information about his child.

More later darling.

* * *

 **#14**

While walking, I sort of eavesdropped the conversation but then my mind switched over to a certain point in my life when I somehow received some of my abilities.

After those thoughtful moments, I decided to turn around and get back to the city. I thought they were going to stop me but it didn't mattered as Midousuji was already complaining about the heat.

I had different plans.

I was going to take a visit to Iwa-chan-darling. However, I know he's gonna beat the living shit out of me so I prepared for that with some friends of mine. I hired two yellow Nerbils and I located him.

"You…" growled Hajime, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN LIKE THIS?!"

"Iwa-chan-darling…" I said, trying to act sincere but I think he knows I am faking it.

"Don't come back," he replied, "I've learned EVERYTHING about what you've done! Kisumi! Shougo! Don't you realize what you've done is wrong!?"

"You forgot what I told you years ago darling," I answered, "I'm not monogamous."

"Bullshit," Hajimi spat, "And you promised that we would start a future together!"

"Wow…you are no different than Kisumi and Shougo…all naïve and plain stupid," I said, "I do hate it when you're right darling. But that's not gonna change the fact that I will not try to settle my life on someone."

"You are a total demon who thirsts for lust! SLUT!" growled Hajime.

"Capture him…my darlings," I commanded as the two yellow nerbils walked in.

"GrgrgrggRGRGRGgrgrgrgrg!"

"GrgrgrgGRGRGgrgrgGRgrgrgRRRgrgr!"

I was originally going to kill him but I have a better plan…something to warn these heroes about getting in my way.

* * *

 **#15**

I kept Hajime hostage with my Nerbil friends as he is tied up to a tree in a secluded area of the Eco-Park. However, my phone was ringing and it turns out that the Dark One did not find the staff and he and Makoto were returning.

After we regrouped, we realized Midousuji (after Akashi told us) was crying for his friends…quite dearest of him. Such a mole…I knew he wasn't gonna have the stomach to do this at all. Akashi seems to be up to something though too but he's definitely doing a good job staying in the shadows. I secretly fear him a little but of course I can send my nerbils to eat him if it comes down to things.

Theagenes went out again for some stupid reason but it didn't matter. Things were heating up with Hanamiya.

He confronted me about his "son" that he just found out. I congratulated him on it but then he looked at me as if I was going to become a meal of him. Okay, okay, I sort of lied to him earlier that there were rumors from his clan (which is partly true because I have met one of him freaking merry-men earlier while I was hunting Iwa-chan-darling) that the baby did not survive back in the war and was mysteriously gone.

He transformed into his spider and I commanded him to fall asleep, to take a nice, long, restful nap.

From there, I decided to break away from the group because this entire game is simply too slow on getting my plans straight. As for Hanamiya well…maybe I'll wake him up someday if he doesn't forget.

I returned to the Nerbil nest and commanded the entire flock for battle. We are going to take siege to this city and destroy those heroes and overthrow the Vorpal Swords. This is it!

 ** _Today is the day…I GET MINE! 33_**

Too-doos darlings! *blows a kiss*

* * *

 **#16**

So darling, I woke up to see the skies as red as blood and a post-apocalyptic version of what seems to be Sportsbrooke. Was it Sportsbrooke? I don't even know but I see a lot of people just walking around like endless freaks.

Clearly there were plenty of humans but there were some creepy gangsters like a group of shadowed-cloaked beings walking around wearing masks. Seesh, that was a bit creepy darling. There was also this one girl who was growling and swearing revenge to her friends and to the Dark One as well. That was a bit confusing…did Theagenes do something to this girl?

Things got more ghastly as I walked…the heat…the smell…it doesn't smell as lively…these people here act like…zombies?

Wait a sec…

No…this can't be! Am I even dreaming!?

I rushed over to the building that looked like the Miracle Palace from Sportsbrooke but it was half-destroyed. Horrified, I also ran to see the Shop of the Mystics looking just the same as ever. I expected to see Theagenes and the others, hoping that we won but…

I turned to see that same cloaked man who unveiled his hood to be a young-looking man saying, "Are you new here? Did you fail your mission above?"

I screamed…loudly. It seemed only a few seconds but it felt eternal in my ears. My empty heart raced as the blood flowed all over my system wildly like fire…

 ** _Yes. I remember now…I had Hajime hostage in my hands…but then…_**

 ** _Those fucking heroes unlocked new powers and…_**

 ** _I know exactly who did this to me and the moment I find him again…_**

After I calmed down, the man chuckled saying, "I lost my happiness too because of those heroes…though I am not sure who exactly defeated you but…"

"Darling, I swear…can we just have a make out?" I asked as I was just needing some smooches to calm the fuck down.

"I'm sort of in love with someone else but he's probably living happily in the afterlife," he growled, "But I suppose you and I are after the same thing, yes?"

"What do you call yourself? I asked.

"Furtiue, leader of the Shadow Mafia…or if you want my human name…it's Taylor," he replied.

"You better be worth who you say you are darling…," I replied as I walked out with him, trying to keep my bearings straight as I am now another resident of the Underworld…

 **~END~**

 **Stay Tuned for two more diaries: Nightmares of Darkness & Ace of the Savior!**


	14. Diary 5: Pandora's Nightmare 1-4

_**Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Complete Diary Collections**_

 _ **フリー！**_ _ **エターナルスイムクロニクル**_ _ **–**_ _ **完全なダイアリーコレクション**_

闇の悪夢 – Nightmares of Darkness

Featuring: Gaardus/Pandora Le Fay

Note: These journals contain storyline from the previous finale of _Voyage of the Magic Six (Book 5: Heroes of the Gods)_ written in a different perspective. Again, reading Gen. 1.0 is not required but it would help you if you wanted more information about these entries and the expanding universes between Gen 1.0 and 2.0.

* * *

 **~I~**

My dear swimming boys…

If you must read my diary to find the truth about your past and what happened before that…you must ask yourselves this one question: **_what kind of people do you truly want to be after reading this?_**

Yes, I made a terrible choice many eons ago…and it costed my happy ending to the point of no return.

It all began when I was born in what was known to be the _First Universe of Space Time._ In that particular universe, the stars were brightest that you can imagine with the early physics being formed and expanded. Yet, there was a point in space where life was possible.

This planet was known to be "Camelot". We, the Mahotsukai were born from light energy of Cosmos that was packed in this reality and we used our powers to create new worlds and write stories. Those of us that had that responsibility were called "Authors".

When one of us discovered the "Human" beings in a world called Earth, we took on these forms in order to adjust ourselves and hide our true identities in case the Dark One called "Chaos" tried to find us.

I longed to be an Author myself because I didn't want to stay in this place…I wanted to be in a world where things were abundance, and a home that would ensure my family's happiness and anyone who destined to go there.

But it all changed when terrible things began to happen…

* * *

 **~II~**

I was growing up in a small village called Erax Nui where the endless plains were vast and wide. The village itself was up on the mountains where many of us were farmers. All Mahotsukai develop magic of some kinds but only very few of them were strong enough to do big things (let alone being an author).

I had a mother and a father: Igraine (nee: Arnive) Le Fay (mom) and Goloris Le Fay (dad). I had three wonderful sisters: Morgan, Elaine, and Morgause. We were always happy, the five of us…

 ** _Always…_**

I remember I developed a strange taste for some escargots and slugs and my sisters were a bit grossed out by it. We also shared our dreams about what we would do with our magic:

 _Morgan wanted to become a healer._

 _Elaine wanted to become an Archaeologist Witchcraft._

 _Morgause had dreams of working with Politics with persuasion and debating and media._

And as of myself, I wanted to become an "Author". However, my sisters were a bit worried about that job. Even my mother sort of objected to my plans. They say that becoming an Author is endless work and that for every story that is written, it requires constant monitoring or else the story (and that universe) would cease to be. Funding for making these realities was beyond a fortune.

Despite some of the silly arguments my sisters and I share, they really didn't want me to leave them. But that wasn't the complete truth…my mother has an ability to see the future in some rare occasions. I think she knew what was coming but yet she did not interfere.

I wanted to achieve my dream…so we could live without having to worry about the darkness at all. I know we were always happy here but…why isn't it enough for me?

* * *

 **~III~**

When the winter season came in, the people began to suffer a terrible illness. Many of our inhabitants, including my family were affected. They transformed into disgusting monsters of all shapes and sizes. Thankfully, Morgan and I were immune but our mother, father, and the rest of the sisters suffered. We ran to the next village of Costra and we shed our tears.

A couple of years went by as I continued to practice my magic along with Morgan. I finally learned to use my magic for the good as I helped the people repair buildings, statues, bridges, and other broken objects of sorts. I continued to study the books from Camelot and even began to learn how they write stories.

We were living in a group home of this Safe House when two people from the city arrived. Their names were Iwatobi and Sametsuka (which that name is an ancestral form of Samezuka) and as it turned out, they had a job opening for me at the Library of Universes. Morgan was excited to hear of this but I was worried for her after losing almost the entire family. She continued to have faith in me to this very day.

I finally made my way to Camelot at long last as I have never seen such a city before; massive, magical, varying designs in architecture, and a lot of busy Mahotsukai indeed. I promised to write letters to Morgan as soon as I had the slightest time of break from work.

Classes began and so did examinations to obtain this title. It was very intensive indeed but then it got stressful when I learned Morgan caught the plague too and began to die down. My sister…my last of the family…

* * *

 **~IV~**

I failed the final examination in the end and I went to wept silently in deep sorrow. Iwatobi came to check up on me and I said I was going to be okay since I will be guaranteed to assist them on a lesser title. For a moment I almost found love in him but it was too brief and he had to return to the story tower to write out the story of you heroes…

But that's when I saw it…the rolling cloud of shadow heading my way. I staged back form it but I was locked in trance at its disturbing beauty. I never thought I'd live to see it. What I don't get it how it managed to get to this land as it has been such a protected place.

The Darkness noticed my pain and handed me a fruit. I consumed it in hopes of just getting the title of the Author and do what was necessary. Instead, I was reborn into the darkness with a thousand of voices telling me and even at times controlling my consciousness.

There's a story behind this that I am even too terrified to write but if you guys remembered Deidi, she had the wand of my true father and tried to use it to undo the darkness. It seemed to have worked initially but I was being consumed quickly by revenge and power.

It was from there I hacked into the stories and tried to manipulate the solar system but I ended up creating a celestial body that would one day be a keeper of time (the moon). I was then confronted by the sorcerer himself after fighting my former friends and being banished into a world where time kept recycling itself over and over.


	15. Diary 5: Pandora's Nightmare 5-8

闇の悪夢 – Nightmares of Darkness

Entries: 5 - 8

* * *

 **~V~**

This world I landed in where time recycled over and over; ugh. I wasn't affected by it as much as the Darkness explained to me I was immune but I had to wait until the loop was actually broken by the heroes.

Using the limited resources, I began to create human-eating creatures that definitely gobbled up on such a feast. The heroes of course intervene and I guess a group of new characters suddenly appeared with original intentions but I corrupted them into organizations; Swim-Cadet X, Dark Code, and whoever appeared in the storyline to rescue the heroes out.

The plan finally worked as the heroes were forced to break the time loop thanks to a friend who granted that wish. I was able to escape into some foreign world and learn what resources I could use. Initially this world was so foreign that there wasn't even a name for it initially.

But this was also the time I found someone…could it be love?

* * *

 **~VI~**

After arriving in this place called Chirottori, I met the family there that were these monstrous-like bats yet also looking like human flesh. The current king, Dodecadron was set to inbreed with his siblings but thanks to my interference, I was able to marry him instead to produce a new breed.

My Dark Magic allowed me to manipulate my form so he could accept me. However, this was perhaps the other time I actually felt happy since my real family. For a moment, I thought the Dark Magic would go away and leave me be.

In case you were wondering, "Dark Magic" and "Fourth Dimension" and "Light Magic" are sort of related to each other. In Camelot, the Fourth Dimension was described as the default of the Authors (and their assistants who worked in collab of stories) but any Mahotsukai can obtain some kind of magic. When I was training of learning the "Fourth Dimension", there were laws that we cannot break for it would give temptations. Most of those who were caught doing so were reprimanded a warning and then expulsion. (In my case though, I absorbed the darkness and simple expulsion wasn't going to be enough for me)

Dark Magic on the other side of course, well…being one with the Dark One was who I became.

I once had the strongest of light magic after learning my true origins (but that's for later) and realizing how dark I had become was one speck away from destroying everything and everyone; not just in my realm but also yours and any other physical universe out beyond time and space.

* * *

 **~VII~**

I married into the Chiropterans and gave birth to twins. My Dark Side told me to be sure of one male and one female in order to produce more descendants. Inbreeding the species was vital in order to give them the strongest dark magic.

I did want some assistants in my own children. The original plan was to give them birth, train them on how to use various uses of dark magic and then begin conquering around the world. From there, I could raid Camelot with these beasts and defeat this entity who was the opposite of "Chaos".

 _Snuff out the light…_

 _That's what darkness does…_

 _We hated being balanced in the universe…_

So we look for ways to turn off those brilliance lights of the stars, expanding our space outwards. Of course it's always a plus to terrorize and conquer lands of our own.

We were that void of nothingness and that has to become the prime setting example above all other elements.

But then, as if the light knew what we were up to, I discovered my two children were both male. I previously named my thought-to-be-female Alexa and Rasputin for the male. Upon seeing them, I beckoned Dodecadron to explain himself but I felt a small part of me trying to resist the anger I was fueling up.

Before I realized, I waved my hand out at him…and killed him into guts and blood around. My dark magic was increasing rapidly more than ever before but a small faint of me was screaming in terror for losing the man I had previously loved.

Memories of him and I after our marriage were trying to get to my conscious but I suppressed it and had to get my newly assistant, Tesseract to find a way to make Chiropterans.

* * *

 **~VIII~**

Since Dodecadron's death, I had increased the exercise of my Dark Magic, turning the land of Chirottori into a kingdom of darkness, fire, and destruction. The Mullerians (the original inhabitants) were cursed into not leaving this place as stepping out the domain would result their death.

It was already dark since the day I married him (after casting a spell that would evolve this entire land) and already cursed the atmosphere. But even after that, I thought I had some genuine moments as he would try to undo my darkness and there was even a small period of time that I tried to undo it.

But the darkness was still there, waiting for me to unlock my fullest potential. For once, I wanted to be free and to just undo some of this mess but it was getting worse quickly yet slowly. The darkness demanded me to get pregnant in order to continue "the plan". After a few years, I finally did.

I had no idea how fast the flow of time was but just a short while after I killed him, my skin…my beauty…was aging up.

There was a magical, large-sized mirror (a part of it would later become the Mirror of Hearts that you would have as a talisman) made of crystal resting in one of my private chambers. I always asked who is the fairest and it replied as me.

" _Crystal Mirror…on the wall, who is fairest…of them all?_ "

It turned out that it resonated with the golden orb that I kept safe hidden in throne when I first used this mirror. The orb summoned this entity from my very own shadows who reminded me of my appearance.

But now…it has told me to "Eat Worlds" …to "Eat Stories" in order to maintain my beauty. The mirror showed me a storyline that was written by some fellow Mahotsukai. With a flick of my wrist, that image turned to shreds and energy below it flowed into my mouth as my skin began to smooth out and my hair turning back to golden-blonde.

From there, the babies were raised by other people as I could not approach them just yet. Did I felt bad? Maybe a little? But…there was work to be done and being the Dark One too…well, sleep isn't a thing. I spent my nights exercising plans and sending certain subjects with permission to the outside lands (they were eligible to bypass the death curse upon leaving the kingdom territory) in order to eventually spread our domain.

But that prophecy…was going to change things and I refused to let it happened…but yet it prevailed me.


	16. Diary 5: Pandora's Nightmare 9-12

闇の悪夢 – Nightmares of Darkness

Entries: 9 - 12

* * *

 **~IX~**

On the twins' sixth birthdays, the meddler whom I first met a while back returned to give prophecies to the two sons.

 _"You shall become a weapon in this world," said Kaarina, "Your life will be filled with challenges and hatred waiting before you…but you will lead and grow."_

After reading through Rasputin's heart, she moved to Alexa's and gasped for several moments. I could tell something was immediately wrong but I waited for her answer.

"Six Stars…a prince at hand," said Kaarina, " _You shall become the will that destroys the heavens_."

"S-six stars?" asked Pandora, "W-what the hell are you saying?!"

" _If this child reunites with the five other stars…your reign will end…he will bring back to what was lost,"_ said the prophet.

"LIES!" I screamed.

I soared out of my throne and grabbed Kaarina by the neck, "How dare you question my authority of power!? Darkness CANNOT be easily snuffed out!"

"He will…end your reign," hissed Kaarina, "Can't you see?"

"Oh I'll definitely give you a sight!" and the next thing I knew, I tore both of her eyes out. She fought her hardest to not scream out in pain but I could hear an echo of it as she vanished to the unknown.

From there, I crushed the eyeballs to guts and dumped them on the floor. I knew exactly what the six stars she was talking about as it was the characters that Iwatobi and his partners wanted to write about.

Tesseract, my personal assistant was looking like he too questioned my authority and sure enough, a rebellion was going on. Alex escaped from my evil grip with those weaklings but Tesseract tricked me by sending them to a "vacuum dimension" (in actuality he sent them to the northern reaches of the continent).

From there a series of conflicts began as I brainwashed Rasputin into my pawn and created his person assistants, the Chivashi with my dark magic from the golden orb. As long as the remaining five stars were not born, we were sure to win. We had to hunt Alex down and to make sure his Chiropteran nature will be his own enemy.

But of course over 130 years later or so…Alex did kill Rasputin in the last battle. However, I had already taken care of the "past time" after learning the secret of Earth and Duniya. I cursed the past by having them all fight in "legendary ship wars" (putting false stories of the heroes' relationships to the minds of different people and I've enjoyed watching them tear themselves apart).

I also discovered a plethora of secrets along the way including:

 _Tesseract was actually one of my partners from Camelot…Iwatobi himself! How dare he tried to play himself out in the storyline thinking that I could be banished of all darkness! He knew better than the mess with me indeed._

 _Planet Duniya, as previously mentioned, this world that we lived on…is the same planet as Earth…as in the "Timeline" that they created their new kingdom of Lynwin. The Mahotsukai in Camelot also tried to hide the heroes that way before using them to strike me down._

 _The name of the first darkness…born from gaining immortality and wanting revenge for a devastating loss. I learned a lot of how darkness and light are fundamentals in not just this universe…or other universes…but rather the concept of existence in any realm…in any universe…in anything that will sustain time, space, life, and other fundamental elements._

 _Cosmos is the twin of this darkness but of course holds all the light in entire existence…I met this entity in person but little did I realize this being was my "father". And now, we are trying to find him…but will he ever welcome me in my arms upon this reunion in Bota Duniya? Above all else why did he end up there?_

That's what we were about to find out as I have already placed the ingredients together to open the portal. But of course…Makoto, bless his heart, he released Deidi's son and blackmailed us to open the portal. Thankfully, I exploited some of his weakness out and he is restrained again from his magic.

* * *

 **~X~**

Wow. The Final Battle…the day that all was decided…it was indeed an ending that no one has ever witnessed except the seven of us.

My true agenda was to grant my "son"…or rather Alex…his wish to stay a swimmer with his desire shape, form, and beauty that he always dreamed of as well as having a different story developed but with a tragic price so irreversible that the team would never be able to defeat me. It began quite well when I banished them to their respective original timelines:

 ***Alpha** – the story that details the STYLE FIVE and their interactions with others without Alex's existence. This is what one would call the 'canon storyline'. If anyone from another story intervened this timeline, it would start to wrinkle out of existence.

 ***Beta** – the story that details the reality as it is. All of the stories ever written by mankind on this planet Earth were actually originated from Camelot's Library of Universes. This book by all means cannot be altered in anyway shape or form or else it would trigger "the end" by wiping out all elements.

But how they escaped was rather risky indeed; they forfeited these timelines that I would eventually consume for greater power. Well, one of them I managed to consume.

In doing so, without those timelines, they began to fade out during the final battle. I just killed them off (The supporters of the Magic Six from both the past/Earth and future/Duniya, and killing the STYLE FIVE. This left Alex as my final prey to consume) as their disappearance were much slower than I anticipated. I would "end" their existence, not just killing them…no moving on, no afterlife…one moment they exist and the next they won't.

To continue explaining the plan, I would grant his wish and then I would ultimately consume their worlds for my own personal beauty of the darkness and we would then invade Camelot and Cosmos to remind him of destruction of all stories. Everything was meant to be nothing.

But that little remaining light that flickered barely in my heart was holding onto these consumed worlds from being actually destroyed for all eternity. This side of me…that was once the kind, loving, and wishful self…cried for help so much despite not its voice being heart.

It wasn't until when I was finally stabbed by Alex and said, _"And only by fairest blood is it undone…"_

It turned out that none of the heroes were gone as they combined as one, binding their powers into this man who finally stabbed me, releasing the darkness out as well as a messenger bottle. Because of that long missing love, I was able to undo what I have caused and sacrificing my life to release these stories back to normal…

 _But could I ever be truly forgiven after all this time? My true wish…was…_

* * *

 **~XI~**

I woke up in a nice, soft, green patch of grass as the sun began to rise in this new place. For a moment, I thought I was back home in Camelot but I realized that the atmosphere of this place…

I realized it; the Magic Six and my wishes…we did it! But…could it be so real now as I was standing?

"Pandora!" shouted two of my sisters; Elaine and Morgause. Morgan was also present crying softly. They were at the bottom of the small hill waving out.

"EVERYONE!" I answered out, running to and hugging them as we all tearfully rejoiced our reunion, "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL MY SINS!"

The others only chuckled lovingly and embraced further as if the darkness never existed in me.

"Am I worth forgiving?" I asked more softly as we tearfully hugged each other.

"Of course," Morgan smiled, "You finally put vengeance down and your powers brought everyone back together with the Magic Six."

"We had faith in you the entire time…even after you turned dark!" Elaine smiled.

"We're sisters and we couldn't let you be lost forever!" Morgause agreed, "But we're the ones to be sorry for not being able to help you. That's why they did…"

It was that moment I realized the truth; Iwatobi and his stories were not meant to kill me…it was to reverse the fate that I tragically suffered with these sisters. The bonds that were shared throughout each story, the love that was created and evolved, and the magic (even the non-magical realms) of belief.

"But we're all dead though, aren't we?" I asked.

"We are neither or…we have become far beyond of existence," Morgan explained, "This is where everything is born from…and where everything returns to upon death and completion."

After this, we made our way down to the villages and mother cried upon seeing me. I thanked her for that letter and cried as well. Upon confessing my love to the man whom was killed, I revealed that I should at least find him.

"We'll deal with him when the time comes," Igraine answered, "For now we must enter the realm that awaits us."

It was from there the Magic Six married each other and several populations from various realms joined together as the airships brought us to that place…the great heavens; Idaina Magna.

* * *

 **~XII~**

After a period of time, I began to realize that my heart still has a hole in it. Morgan reassured me that it wasn't my fault but I know it was.

The man I killed was my own hands and I know I do not deserve forgiveness. He's out there from this land…I know it.

This is because I had a terrible nightmare of him…I was busy ruling my kingdom as usual when he suddenly appeared and revealed the Golden Orb to me…with his NAME ON IT next to mines!

"I suppose we are both the same now, aren't we?" he asked.

"What I did to you, wasn't me!" I cried out.

"But it is…you threw away for me for this throne and for your plans!" he growled, "You may have won power but soon you will hear from me again!"

"When?" I asked.

"In a world where all sports lived in harmony…I shall curse them into a war and you cannot stop them!" he replied.

"Just why do you have to do this?!" I questioned with a hint of sadness.

"I want them to see how pointless their cultures really are…and to hurt you the same way you hurt me!" he smirked before I woke up with my sisters.

From there, I ran off to one of the temples where the Compendium was held. This book details the entire history of many worlds including Duniya. Sure enough, it was a memory as the exact nightmare was real.

However, this "world" he described was not written yet. Does this mean he's waiting for it to be born? Should I not let this story even be played out? Or is it perhaps the key to save him?

Morgan found me and I told her that we had to visit the heroes.


	17. Diary 5: Pandora's Nightmare 13-16 (END)

闇の悪夢 – Nightmares of Darkness

Entries 13 - 16

* * *

 **~XIII~**

After everything was prepared for, I went into a slumber for a period of time until I could be 'reborn'. The heroes lived on with their "new lives" but as my lover has foretold me, the war did destroy that world of all sports. I was unable to help them at the time but I know we will be victorious.

I finally hatched into my new form as a blue Phoenix with a name inside my head: Gaardus. From there, Queen Idaina and King Magnus took care of me like another child but I was more worried of their son, "Alexa". I knew he and the others were reborn with their destined names.

After Alexa was cursed with the death mark, I had to try to see how I could find a way to remove it. But no matter what magic was used, the seal would not break apart. So instead, I gave him special training into fighting the nerbils, increasing his potential of courage and his will to fight. It was also the first time I revealed my identity to him but I also removed that memory as I was really not supposed to show myself until many years later on Olympia.

All of them grew into wonderful, fine gentlemen with their own unique powers mixed of water and light and their respective animals. I couldn't wait to train them on their transformation abilities as those powers will unlock their fullest potential.

When it was finally time to depart, the Magic Six were all in their early 20s (well the five of them were 21 or 22 years old or so roughly while Alexa was the youngest). We had several roadblocks on the way but we did get to Olympia eventually. One by one, they began to unlock their Suiei Senshi (Swimming Guardians) form.

However, with Alexa (and now Makoto too) not being able to transform…I simply do not understand. I do know that Alexa does not have the solar crystal but Makoto's case is rather unusual. He told me about it and I gave a diagnosis of magic. For a moment, I almost picked up something but my magic reacted, knocking us both over.

Something had to have happened during those 3 weeks…

* * *

 **~XIV~**

The last few days here in Sportsbrooke have not been going too well so far:

We did manage to find some clues and evidence but they're still leading into more questions. However, we were fortunate (well more like unfortunate) to find a memory vial that belonged to this man named Yuuri Katsuki.

It turned out at one point during the three weeks, Alexa needed an ingredient; a tear of a lost first loved. He used his charms on Viktor and commanded him to break Yuuri's heart. Myself, Akashi Seijuro, and Rei confronted him at the Miracle Palace and he did slip that it was the **_only way to free Cosmos._**

I realized that this teardrop was somehow a key to release my father…but still…nothing made sense.

After we returned to Sportsbrooke, Alexa vowed that he would punish all of us for what we've done to him. I have a feeling he's hiding something…he's keeping something under the wraps.

We also found out that Theagenes (now that his heart is a blank slate) was needed to pull the Dream Shaker out of the embedded rock. Eijun was also under Alexa's charms to turn Theagenes into a hero and after the task was done, he was given information from the Dark One about his family and friends' safety.

Tak insisted on retrieving the weapon but we managed to put him and his wife safe at the palace under the guards of the Vorpal Swords. I also have a feeling that this King did something to us as well.

We're all very devastated by the use of Alexa's dark magic but we know that the true Prince Julius is still lingering in there…he's waiting for us to save him.

* * *

 **~XV~**

Here are some notes of our journey so far that I managed to recover for you all want to see:

 **Chicken Temple** = Collect the eight golden eggs to access the Sun Amulet Key

A massive tower filled with several nests of chickens and Pupununu Guards who turned out to be "droid-like" entities. There were 4 flights connected on an elevator but each of the senshi split off on their own into different routes:

· Makoto went North, Haruka went South, Nagisa went East, and Rei went West

· Rin went Northwest, Sousuke went Southeast, Momo went Northeast, and Nitori went Southwest

· At the top level were a group of twins with sidekicks (turned out to be holograms) that were threatening to kill Makoto. The fight lasted about 10 minutes until we found out it was an illusion.

· Sun Temple = Use the Chicken Eggs to get in and retrieve the Flame of Vulcanus. A man named Agon Kongo was also imprisoned there but Alexa and my father managed to rescue him.

* * *

 **~XVI~**

I don't know what to say here…now it all makes sense. Too many things have happened and I'm just beyond pissed at the Darkness more than ever before!

During the last three weeks in El Dorado, Alexa struggled to keep himself sane but after a conflict with King Tak, Makoto's life was tethered to the Nightmare staff, making him the second concurrent apprenticed dark one!

It goes without saying that Mako-chan did some damages to get his revenge to Theagenes but Alexa used the memory vials to wipe all of our memories clean. Now it's all catching up in Sportsbrooke as Makoto summoned the past Dark Ones to swap places with those of the living.

Thankfully Makoto was acting all along but…he…

He took in with Alexa's place for the death mark after Alexa killed him with the staff of dreams, undoing the darkness in both of them.

But that didn't end there…now all of the boys are trapped in this alternate reality and I cannot access them! Meanwhile I'm stuck here in the void of time and space.

Because of that, I must tell you all the truth about yourselves and him:

You were born from the previous generation who enlisted you all to destroy the darkness once and for all. However, doing it though will result in nothing born or die…it's either everything ends or everything continues in war.

That man who banished you to that false reality…that's the one who I killed…and now I am at stake of my own destiny once more. I implore you…please save him…give him his best chance to start over with me because we once had true feelings for each other…like you, I must not give up on him…

 **~END~**

 _The Final Diary: Ace of the Savior! (Feat. Eijun Sawamura) - May 2017!_


	18. Diary 6: Eijun's Ace 1-3

_**Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Complete Diary Collections**_

 _ **フリー！**_ _ **エターナルスイムクロニクル**_ _ **–**_ _ **完全なダイアリーコレクション**_

セイヴァーのエース– Ace of the Savior

Featuring: Eijun Sawamura

Note: The first set of entire take place before Book 5 and eventually summarizes the Black Dragon Arc (in his POV) and leads up to the events in the upcoming finale fanfiction: _The Last World_

* * *

 **~First Pitch**

Hi guys, I am Eijun Sawamura…a newly graduated baseball player from El Dorado High. I can't believe after many years of going through school and all this mess, I've finally left with success and now I can make my way into becoming a full-time baseball pitcher for our golden city!

I played baseball for as long as I can remember…probably since when I was about 5 years old I was learning how to throw the ball gently and learning how to hit the ball on a stand. Many of my neighbors were also classmates of mine from Elementary, Junior High, and High schools.

Now here I am preparing myself to becoming a university student of Seidou State where a few of my older friends are waiting for me; Takigawa Chris Yuu, Miyuki Kazuya, Furuya Satoru, and Okumura Koushuu. We had such a rocky-relationships with each other but they are all happy to reunite together as we called ourselves the "Ace of the Savior".

Although I will miss Kanemaru for helping me with my assignments, I know he and I will still be in touch.

Now then, I guess I got too many memories to share as well as my personal wishes that I hope to accomplish.

* * *

 **~Second Pitch**

Our great city of El Dorado is divided in two major divisions: Old and New. Most of us live in the newer side of the town built from equipment that was left behind during the dark war.

We do have some sort of a parliamentary ruling body but most of the laws in our town were taken care of by our notorious ruler King Tak. Rumors have spoken that he and his Pupununu tribe lived for over thousands of years yet they never aged.

But that didn't stop us from living our lives. When I started my baseball era, I was given the glove and a hat and a friend (whom I later would learn his name as Chris Yuu) who initially taught me.

When I began my elementary school, I was on the team with Miyuki and Furuya along with a few others. We were mostly cordial with each other but I was a bit closer to Miyuki for some strange reason.

We eventually had our first match against the Camelback Raiders but lost. However, the second match we did won and we even had a pizza night too. Hahaha, we were such dorks. But I guess things got more intense by middle school though. Discipline played a huge part as competitions were becoming our new reality.

* * *

 **~Third Pitch**

As we grew up, so did the city…I remember hearing a group of travelers coming to town and asked Tak to set up the arena with ice. Well…that went quite…interesting. It turned out that they have set up trade to the northern lands where the kingdom of ice stood. But it was later revealed that the kingdom entered a thawed state and the residents had an uprising to the king.

No one knew where those people went to nor that I bothered to care as I had to focus on my dream.

Our middle school years gave us access to the great Mirage Diamond Baseball Field. Before that we were in the kiddie sections (which weren't as great until they added new turf after we graduated). We got to play more often and trained further as well. I began to develop some of my own talents finally such as the "Cutter" and "idiosyncratic pitches". Other teammates began to develop their own traits.

Then one day, I came home and saw my grandfather praying at his little shrine. My father kept saying that he was seeing the gods known as Juju. I speculated if these Juju were the same ones from Tak's kingdom and if so…were we descendants to the pupununu people?

That thought burned my mind a little as I have heard that Juju magic had very powerful attributes. The people from the old village had set up numerous shrines all over the forest. I wanted to try and find one but I'm worried if there will be dangers involved.


	19. Diary 6: Eijun's Ace 4-6

セイヴァーのエース– Ace of the Savior  
Diaries 4 - 6

* * *

 **~Fourth Pitch**

After persuading Miyuki and Chris, we managed to partake on this weekend mission. However, Chris was not looking forward about the consequences if we were going to get caught or go missing. That's when I realized Wakana joined us as well. She's this classmate of mine who was also a neighbor to my family.

So we four began the trip (based on an old map that grandfather had kept) and headed north. We didn't get too far but we did see some scary creatures including the nerbils. I never thought I'd see such a filthy beast. Before we became their chow, a group of female warriors appeared and sliced those monsters in half. The leader of the group introduced herself as Tamaki Kawazoe. (I never thought that a girl so young as us could fight like that as if they were butter)

"Why are you people leaving so far from the village?" Tamaki asked us.

"Uhhhhh…" I began.

"We're looking for a Juju shrine like the Pupununu people described," Wakana smiled.

"Oh…those shrines don't work for ordinary people like us," Tamaki said, "You had to be blessed by the King if you are going to summon them."

"Only the king can see them?" asked Chris.

"Well his wife too as well as any Shaman…" the warrior explained, "We're only hired by him to fight off these monsters."

"I'm guessing you're gonna police us back to the city?" I asked while ignoring Chris and Miyuki's angry stares at me.

Actually, we got to see the shrines which were really authentic and cool but of course we were then taken back by these people to town. Thankfully we didn't had to get too involved with other enforcers but I do remember being sent to my room for the rest of the weekend.

Ah well…childhood comes and goes, right?

* * *

 **~Fifth Pitch**

Okay, today was almost like the end of me! I never imagined what sort of madness I encountered nor do I even want to know what will happen to our grand city!

I was going after the Fauna Birds in hopes to use the shrines when the next moment, I felt a wave of magic knocking me down after hearing someone screaming, "STOP!"

I got up on my feet and saw a man in brown hair and golden eyes but dressed in torn rags and a long cloak. His hands were filled with dark magic of some kind. Thanks to my baseball skills, I could conjure a fireball as if I was going to throw a fire pitch. How that works is that I use my baseball and I add heat into them and they become forces of fire.

I threatened him if he were to attack me again but it turned out that he was cursed and needed help of this darkness in his body. I agreed to help but things got worse as the hours went on. By nightfall, he kept talking to himself so I scurried off to the temple.

The reason why I got this Fauna bird was to figure out why my powers were different than the others. I also wanted to know how I could help my team as we were approaching to the playoffs. But then…he found me… ** _and nearly KILLED ME!_**

But thank the heavens in the nick of time, more people showed up and managed to calm him down. I just hope they do find a way to save him…it sounds like he and the others share a larger life than my own…

I do apologize for not writing any entries for the last handful of years...life got so busy but with these events, I'm down to more writing!

* * *

 **~Sixth Pitch**

How does one event after another result in series of supernatural phenomena?

I finally learned the reason why I am a bit aggressive to my teammates at times… _but how could I have been from a crybaby, klutzy boy to this badass, fireball, guy?_

My true origin…I was previously known as Ren Mihashi, a baseball player from Nishiura Village. In those days, I lived by love and dedication for my teammates but because I was often light-hearted, I developed clumsy skills. I remember crying in fear that I would be the cause of our team to lose the final match so I ran to Atlantis and got to meet Prince Julius…

Oh Julius…you were truly a heart of gold. But why did you risk my life with such power…? More so...why did you become "The Dark One"?

Back to the past; this man knew my future…or at least a part of it. I would one day become "The Savior" of my planet because of the tragedy that fell over his kingdom and later the rest of our world. When the day the world shattered…I told Abe about my secret with Julius. I thought using the covenant would help but it only backfired because it was not the time…

 ** _Until now…_**

I finally said the magical words, "Eagle Genesis Make Up!" And I became Super Savior Eijun. My friends helped me locate the other heroes at Tak's palace. We broke in and joined forces to help save Alexa from falling into the darkness. It was also when I realized that Alexa was the reincarnated Prince Julius. The other savior, Kagami explained to me about our true mission: to restore the Last World from its fragmented fate.


	20. Diary 6: Eijun's Ace 7-9

セイヴァーのエース– Ace of the Savior  
Entries 7 - 9

* * *

 **~Seventh Pitch**

While the Vorpal Swords and the White Doves planned to keep Tak's kingdom busy, the Iwasame Senshi and their magical god traveled to the northern reaches of this world. Meanwhile, myself and Kagami followed Pandora to the original location of the Pupununu people.

Along the way we encountered a bunch of nerbils lurking around the forest. Many of them were yellow-colored with spikes and a few of them were blue and threw coconuts around. A bunch of nests showed them popping in and out.

"They've been trying to threaten our town," I explained to them, "I didn't think they'd be out here."

Kagami decided to go on ahead and attack as we protested but his Meteor Jam attack sure smashed them into dusts. I used my tri-bolas to grapple them before adding a little bit of my magic to defeat these pesky beasts.

This Pandora though…I sensed something dark about her. It was almost the same darkness as Alexa. She later revealed her past as another "Dark One" and had tried to destroy all realities. She also shared about a world that her and a group of heroes created during the previous final battle but kept it vague. I know she has a lot of secrets and otherworldly knowledge.

After much traveling, we arrived at the old, abandoned village but we got into a conflict with those disgusting Nubu plants. They were like those venus-flytraps but more vicious and were after human flesh.

However, I combined my powers with Kagami and our dual attack struck down these plants as if they were butter. From there we successfully collected the object that Pandora needed; a mushroom.

* * *

 **~Eighth Pitch**

We returned to the Lynhaven Mansion just in time to see our allies obtaining the pieces of a mythical staff. The Iwasame Senshi and the other sports teams sure made great progress in a short amount of time.

Oh, I also forgot to mention that we rescued some guy too who was running around nearly naked and acting like an animal. Thankfully, Pandora used her powers to cure him back to human behavior and his name was Viktor Nikiforov.

However, Alexa was having a hard time to ignite the flame but once he did, everything was beginning to go into motion. We all gathered in anticipation that the darkness will finally be gone.

But that's when things went downhill quickly; as he tried to rebuild the staff of dreams, one of the guys (his lover) was inflicted with an irreversible wound. Panicked, they disappeared but then I felt a strange tingle going through the course of my veins. Kagami and this magic guy was feeling the same symptoms as the potential for darkness in our bodies separated us…

* * *

 **~Ninth Pitch**

With the revelation that Alexa turned Makoto into another Dark One to spare his life, it was the beginning of a terrible mess. The Dark Orca created a curse to transfer everyone back to Sportsbrooke but I woke up in the hands of the Black Dragon. I begged my life to be spared but instead of being killed, I was commanded to do several dirty work.

One of them involved training this man named Theagenes who was originally a Dark One himself before but Alexa forced me to train him to become courageous. I was even to the point of almost killing King Tak against my will but the turn of events gave him a chance to fight.

Theagenes managed to pull the other half of the staff from the rock before I was finally released from the charms. However, after Makoto rediscovered his identity, he vowed revenge and swore to send us all to the Underworld. Thankfully, Alexa gave us the memories back from El Dorado and we realized how everything went from bad to worse.

What happened afterwards was a complete tragedy as last minute tricks allowed Alexa to end the darkness inside of him and Makoto at the cost of the latter's life. From there, we joined with the senshi to get back home but that's when our real enemy showed up. I had no idea who this man is or where he came from but the next thing I knew, Kagami and I were back in Sportsbrooke.


	21. Diary 6: Eijun's Ace 10-12 (END)

セイヴァーのエース– Ace of the Savior  
Entries 10 - 12 (END)

* * *

 **~Tenth Pitch**

We warned the Vorpal Swords and the White Doves of this new enemy who appeared also in the Miracle Palace. Kagami and I tried to repel him away but we were knocked out by his shadow attacks. We woke up a few hours later as Akashi told us what he planned to do.

"Another Dark curse?" I asked, "But where would he possibly take us!?"

Kagami and I went to the Temple of Time with Kuroko to find anything that might give us a clue into where this curse will take us. We found a few encrypted messages followed by a series of pictures showing a symbol of darkness rumbling over the city of Sportsbrooke and another image that appeared to be Atlantis.

The city alarms went off as we could hear a stampede of monsters charging into battle. I recognized several of the nerbils I combated while I was under Alexa's dark charms. With my new powers, I fought them off quite easily while Kagami took down the larger beasts.

However, the conflict grew into a violent turn when larger-bat like monsters swooped down into the city and began eating the flesh of human beings. It was such a terrifying sight to see such monstrosities. Several of the buildings were on fire and not even the city enforcers could keep up with the battle.

* * *

 **~Eleventh Pitch**

Kagami and I searched for Queen Jeera as we know of some of her Juju magic. We found her at one of the intact campsites at the Eco-Park where the old man Jibolba, his brother J.B. and one of the esquires, Tobar gathered around. The queen suggested into contacting a Juju via a tiki but Jibolba still had the legendary moon stones to summon the goddess.

With her great powers, we were sent from the desert realm to where the Iwasame senshi resided in; Aqua Duniya. After crash landing in a grassy field, we felt the humidity from the oceans around. I had never seen so much water in my entire life and even Kagami was just stunned to see how all the water from the old world ended up.

We followed the signs that took us to the Kingdom of Hawakoto as several of the villagers were in peaceful conversations but I sort of felt that we came at a very depressing time since Makoto's death. At the fortress, the guards stopped us but after presenting our identities as the saviors, they led us in where we met with King Magnus.

The king led us to the library as we saw them studying through the books, looking for clues on how to save Makoto.

"What happened to Sportsbrooke while we vanished?" asked Rei.

"It's bad! Very bad!" Kagami said, "There are monsters everywhere and the police are no match! Kuroko, Shouyou and the others are weakening slowly from using so much power! Thankfully Kuroko managed to work with Jeera on setting the portal to this place and finding you guys."

"Makoto's not gone," smiled Alexa, "There's something we can do. I'm going to bring him back."

"But reviving the dead is impossible," I answered, "We are here because we have to begin the evacuation so we can reform Olympia Magna with our combined powers."

"I know," said Alexa, "But we have to save Mako-chan first. I won't let his death be in vain from the Dark One."

"And just how are you going to get him back?" asked Magnus.

"I'm going to the realm of the deceased," he answered.

"Y-you're going to hell?!" asked Kagami while my eyes were in shock.

* * *

 **~Twelfth Pitch**

After a few days of Alexa sleeping, he retrieved the key that was needed to access the Underworld. At first, I thought it was such a waste of time because of our mission but if something happened to the one I loved as well…I would've done the same.

 _Miyuki…Abe_ …I thought _, please be alright._

Thankfully, we managed to open a portal back to Sportsbrooke and we charged right through and repelled the monsters away with our combined powers. This certainly gave us the hope we needed whether we were going to go down to the underworld or saving our home.

The magician friend activated the Scythe to cut open this man's hand a bit. Three drops of blood fell into the water as the White Amenonuhoko echoed vibrations.

Moments later, we watched the scene turned into steam and fog as the boat of Charon appeared. I felt a chill going through my back but this wasn't the time to not be in this mission.

Charon itself was in its Skeletal form with a black cloak (as it appeared in the world of mortality), and used his Black Amenonuhoko Scythe, beckoning us to take on the ride.

I wonder what sort of things we'll see down there…angry souls? Brimstone and fire? Or is it exactly what Theagenes said…? That this fresh torture is all in its wake?

Anyway, I'm gonna pay attention now because I do not want to end up being a new resident in this land of the dead.

* * *

 **To Be Concluded in: _Free! EtERNaL SWim CHRoNiCLE – The Last World_**

 **Coming Finale Water Wednesday: July 26, 2017!**

The Final Battle is drawing near but Makoto's sacrifice triggers a detour to the Underworld but the key to the realm of the dead lies in a reality where the fabled swimming anime NEVER existed! The Darkness plans to trigger a curse so deadly that all sports anime may face complete destruction. Only the Heart of Atlantis can save everyone but will the heroes be victorious?


End file.
